Worlds: Ginger Switch
by Serina Elric
Summary: In an unexpected magical incident I end up switching places the with non other than the ginger twin, George Weasly. I have to survive in his world for a time and like wise he has to survive in mine. Believe it or not I've entered a time in my life where the adventure is just barely begining.
1. Mysterious Happenings

The Griffindor team had just won their first quiditch game of the year and Harry had caught his first snitch. The team was ecstatic and preparing for the celebration in the Griffindor common room. "Butter beers on me everyone!" George exclaimed.

"End scene! Good job everyone; that's it for rehearsals." Abby said as Serina removed the ginger wig from her head. She looked down at the maroon sweater with the golden 'G' that she was wearing and was reluctant to take it off. "Serina, you did great! I tell you when 'A Very Potter Sequel' hits out high school stage tomorrow it will be epic!" Courtney said approaching Serina in her Fred Weasly costume. "Yeah I'm really getting into my part now that we've done the full run through. I still like the original Harry Potter story though." Serina responded.

Serina walked out of the black box theater onto the campus of the all-boys high school that resided across from her all-girls high school. She had been rehearsing the student run production of 'A Very Potter Sequel' for the past 7 hours and it was 9 o'clock at night. "Geez, I guess pizza and hilarious references make the hours just fly by." With that Serina walked to the bus stop and rode home. She was going over her blocking in her head until the bus near her house. She didn't even have time to change her clothes so she fell exhaustedly into bed.

Next morning, Serina's alarm clock was blaring in her ear and she slipped out of bed. She groaned and stood on her tired feet to reach tiredly for her phone. Upon flipping it open she saw what time it was and saw that she had slept almost twenty minutes past her alarm. "Shit!" she exclaimed. She rushed to her closet and put on the first uniform she could get her hands on and packed the costume she needed for the musical that night. Luckily, she was ready by the time her carpool arrived and got to school a couple moments early.

As she sat in front of her locker and did her work for world history, her friend Wendy sat down to join her. "Hey, Serina." She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Wendy…did you bring payment for your ticket?" Serina said, her head still facing down to the pages of her text book.

"I completely forgot. Could I give it to you later?"

"Sure that's fine. You're gonna love it. The play is so funny and I get to be ginger," Serina said happy to say so. "but tonight is the last night and I'm wondering what I'm gonna do with myself after school considering there's not much left to do." "You'll think of something." Wendy responded.

Serina dragged herself through the day and was wishing she could fast forward to the final performance. Once she got backstage though she was thinking she could just continue doing this performance until the end of the school year, but knew she would probably get bored with the story line.

The Overture began to play and Serina got into her position to go on stage. She could feel the joy oozing out of her in every motion, every step, and every word she spoke. Serina could feel herself becoming George Weasly as the play continued. Before she knew it she had gone through all of her scenes and it was already time for curtain call.

Serina left to go to the bath room and remove her make up that consisted of foundation, eye shadow, under eye, eye liner, mascara, bronzer, blush, more eyeliner to make freckles on her cheeks, and a preserving powder to keep it all from smudging (a lot for a male character huh?). She looked in the mirror at herself and could barely recognize the familiar contours of her face or the light brown hair beneath the thick ginger wig. Serina hugged her arms and squeezed her torso that was wrapped in the maroon sweater and the golden 'G'.

"Oh I'm going miss being you, George." Serina said with a submissive sigh. She reached out to the mirror in front of her and placed her fingertips on it. "If only I could stay in your shoe a while longer."

The lights flickered a bit but Serina paid no mind to them until they started flickering at an excessive rate. She was unsure what was happening and simply stood still hoping that the lights would stop turning on and off. Serina was starting to get paranoid since she grew up being told that bathrooms were haunted by various ghosts and went towards the door, but before she could reach it the lights went out completely.

Suddenly, Serina felt the ground beneath her give way. She thought she had tripped over her converse from making a sudden stop in the darkness. She could tell that wasn't the case when she didn't hit the ground. She thought, 'Am I dizzy from staying up so late or am I having a concussion?'

Then there was another strange feeling. Serina felt as though there was a hand pulling her forward from the collar of her maroon sweater and desperately tried to grab their hand and twist it to free herself. When she realized that there was no one there she waited to see what would show up in the darkness that she thought would surround her forever.

Serina's eyes snapped open and she found herself sitting up in a warm bed with a wool blanket over her shoulders. She gave the room a once over and noticed a few things such as the room was rather small considering there were 2 twin beds in it, also it was cluttered with clothes thrown lazily into a trunk at the end of the bed. Serina decided to remove herself from under the wool blanket and walk about the room for further examination. "Where could I be? This obviously isn't L.A. Wait a minute…are those quiditch posters! I must be in some sort of Harry Potter fan's room." Serina assessed.

Serina, being an avid Harry Potter fan herself, went to get a closer look at the posters. When she got close enough she became conscious of the movement within the poster as the handsome young quiditch player smiled at her. She rubbed her eye hardly believing what she was seeing since she could clearly tell the image was on paper.

Serina went to the window to see exactly where she was and saw a countryside that seemed to go on for miles. It was a warm and beautiful sight but even so it only made fear and worry arise in Serina's mind. Anxiety rose even higher when she heard footsteps outside of the door. Serina panicked and not finding any refuge in the small room froze in her place and hoped for the person to simply walk by. For all she knew this person could have her arrested or worse for being in their home without permission.

Then a voice that sounded familiar to Serina called out, "George! Come on out of bed. Mum finished breakfast and if you don't get down here you'll miss out on the pumpkin pasties." Much to Serina's disappointment, the doorknob turned and a 15 year old red head boy entered into the room with a mischievous smile upon his face as though he was planning on attacking his brother with an amusing prank. This smiled disappeared as soon as his eyes met the sight of Serina's back facing him.

From the moment Fred saw her, the red head new it wasn't his brother. Though this strange person had hair similar to his brothers and dressed like him as well, Fred could see her girlish figure surfacing through the clothes. Fred reached slowly into his back pocket for his wand and pointed it at the terrified girl's back. Serina turned very slowly and put her hands up in surrender. Fred kept his eyes focused on the girl and detected an expression of familiarity as she looked back at him. "Hello, Fred…" the girl said with a shaking voice and a nervous smile.

Without a second thought as to how this girl knew him, Fred assumed she was simply and imposter who used a faulty poly juice potion and stupefied her. Serina, whose reflection had been temporarily paralyzed was unable to dodge was unconscious on the ground. Fred stared down at the young girl and called up the Weaslys.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the bathroom of the student black box theater, Fred Weasly found himself looking at himself in the mirror of the girls' bathroom. "Bloody hell? What just happened? Where did the burrow go?" Fred took time to look at his surroundings but was stopped short when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Serina, it's past 10 pm! Don't make me leave you behind! You know that Conner and Sean are waiting for us." called Sadona who played Hermione in the play and was Serina's ride home.

George didn't know what was going on but he knew now that he must be in the girl's bathroom. This meant that he was in big trouble. With no other option, George decided to face whoever it was out there. Sadona was sitting on the chair outside and Conner and Sean walked up to her. Conner had played Harry Potter and Sean had play Ron. "Is Serina still in there?" Conner asked. "She didn't take this long yesterday." Sean stated. "Yeah, I wonder if that blackout that happened just now freaked her out. Maybe I should check on her." Sadona said.

Before she even turned to enter the bathroom, George stepped out and faced the three of them and ignoring the similarities they shared with his youngest brother and his 2 friends said, "Hello, I'm George Weasly and I think something magic related happened to your friend 'Serina', right?"


	2. Explinations

"What have you done with my brother!?" yelled a fourteen year old red head boy. Serina struggled against the invisible ropes that kept her tied to the chair and replied in frustration with anime tears in her eyes, "I swear I don't know! Now Ron, please out of the goodness of your heart make them let me go!" "And that's another thing, how do you know all our names and about the existence of magic?" Arthur Weasly asked sternly but calmly. Serina sighed and stopped her struggling to look them in the eye saying, "Where I'm from all of you are just story characters from a book. None of you exist. I've read all those books! I've followed Ron, Harry, and Hermione through all seven of their years at Hogwarts up to the point where they have children up their own!" Suddenly, Serina realized how many spoilers she was about to give away and wanted to cover her mouth in shock.

"You expect us to believe that after we find you, a suspicious person in our house who is obviously posing as my son who is nowhere to be found?" Molly Weasly retorted, her motherly face filled with worry and anger. "Things aren't looking good for me are they?" Serina said, sighing and hanging her head slightly. Serina was expecting the worst to come of this when Fred step forward to face her. "Prove it." He said sharply. "What?" Serina questioned looking up into his eyes. "If you really are from a place where we all just exist in a book and you have read so far into our futures then you must know what me and George planned to call our wizard joke shop." Fred put this question forward and his mother said that it was too simple a question to risk believing her for.

"Just let her talk." Fred said to his mother. He paused and turned back to Serina. "Well?" Serina looked him directly in the face and responded very quickly, "Weasly Wizard Wheezes. Try saying that three times fast." The Weasly family looked to her and then to Fred. Fred stared at Serina in bewilderment as she looked at him with an expression of confidence that said 'Is that the hardest question you got?' It could almost pass off for a smirk. "George was the only one I ever told about that. She must be telling the truth." Arthur Weasly was convinced of his son's test and waved his wand releasing Serina from her bondage.

She stood up with a sigh of relief as she massaged her wrists as they had been chaffed by the invisible ropes. "Why don't you take off that ridiculous disguise and tell us who you are." Ron demanded receiving a scolding from his mother. Serina removed the wig from her head allowing long brown hair to cascade down her shoulders and took the colored contacts from her eyes to reveal their natural emerald shade. "I'm Serina Bloom and I play the role of George Weasly."

~Meanwhile~

"This can't be happening!" Sedona said as she paced back in forth in front of George and her two friends. "How did this all happen?!" The three high school students had believed the young wizard much more easily than the wizarding family had believed the young fantasy fanatic that had taken his place. "I can't quite explain it but I think it way have something to do with a wish I made before this all happened." George stated. "What wish was that?" Sean asked. "Well, I was half asleep when I made the wish; it was stupid. I wished I could be somewhere else so I wouldn't have to wake up just yet. I suppose Serina made a wish that was somehow related to me and caused us to switch places somehow."

"I knew it," Sedona said with a sigh. "Serina was always way too connected with her role she almost became the role." "What do you mean? What role did she play?" George asked. "Uh, she played you." Conner responded. "Me? Well, that's a little too coincidental." "That doesn't matter right no. How are we going to explain this to her parents? 'Oh sorry, Serina can't come back home right now, she's in the world of Harry Potter.' No one's gonna buy that!" Sean exclaimed. "Hey!" George interrupted Sean's panic attack and whipped out his wand. "I've got it covered. Now, I'm going to need a picture of her." Sedona whipped out her phone and George stared at it bewildered. "What's that?" "Oh that's write you grew up sending out wizard mail. This is a cell phone, and this is Serina." Sedona said holding out her iphone to show him a snap shot of Serina from the last dance they had the school.

" 'ey, she ain't too bad to look at." George said as he got a good look at the photo of Serina in her lilac dress. "Yeah well, you're a bit late. She has a boyfriend." "Now that's too bad. Oh well, just give me a minute." George cast a series of transfiguration spells and other enchantments and with each one he began to look more like Serina. Soon his hair was long and chocolate brown, his eyes turned a hazel green , and clothing looked exactly like Serina's did in the photo. Obviously, he wasn't a perfect match. He was 3 whole inches taller than Serina, still had his own facial structure, and then there was the obvious differences.

"This will have to do for now, I don't have the ingredients for polyjuice potion so I'll have to be careful until I do." George said walking around to get used to the feeling of the skirt. Serina's 3 friends just looked at him in awe and amazement partially because they had just seen him preform magic but mostly because they hadn't seen a guy in a skirt before. Actually that wasn't true, for the past couple days now they'd seen their cast member David dancing in a pink Umbridge dress that didn't even reach his knees. I guess what I'm trying to say is that they'd never seen a guy who looked so good in a dress and that looked like their friend who had just disappeared into an alternate universe. After becoming used to his new attire he looked to the awe struck teenagers. "What? You think this is the first time I've worn a dress? Fred and I snuck into the girl's dorm and after the polyjuice potion wore off they chased us out."

Coming out of their stupor, the three muggle teens lead the young wizard to their car and drove him to Serina's house, all the while praying and hoping that he was convincing enough to fool her parents until he could get his hands on poly juice potion ingredients. That was another problem they were going to be incredibly hard to find. George stepped out of the car and walked to the large wooden door at the front of Serina's house and knocked. All four of the teenagers had their hearts up in their throats when they heard the door click open. Serina's mother answered the door wearing a woolen house coat and a tired expression. She must have had blurred vision from being woken up so late at night, because when she looked at George there was no hint of suspicion. "How did the play go, Serina?" said asked with a weary smile. "Oh, um it was great." George said. "You can stop with the accent. Come on in and get to bed."

George turned back to the car and signaled the ok to his 3 accomplices. The three of them sighed with relief and drove off. George stepped into the rotunda behind the wooden door and went into the lighted room to his right. The door was made of thick wood and he pushed it open to reveal a nicely decorated room. It was about the same size of George and Fred's room but it had one large queen size bed that Serina had all to herself. The dresser was made of marble and finely cut wood and George whistled impressed. "Of all the people I could have switched places with I switched with a rich girl. If that's not luck I don't know what is. I wonder how she's doing at the burrow." George said climbing into the bed with violet covers. He pushed aside the number of anime plushies gathered on the bed and allowed himself to spread out and take up as much space as he wanted. "Fred would love this. I wonder if everyone is worried about me." George thought this as he switched of the light and fell asleep in the silken sheets.


	3. Solutions

Mrs. Weasley was busy about the kitchen preparing breakfast, but like the other Weasleys stole a glance at Serina who was now sitting silently at the table in George's seat. It was awfully awkward for Serina to have 6 pairs of eyes, belonging to Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, staring at her so she took her wallet out of her pocket and looked at 2 pictures. One was of her 3 friends, Sedona, Conner and Sean and the other was of her boyfriend Edward (not Cullen and even though I wish not Elric). The sight of these photographs grabbed the interest of the other twin who snatched the wallet from her hands. "Hey! Give that back to me!" Serina cried desperately reaching for the only link she had to her home.

"Calm down," Fred answered, holding her at bay. "I just wanted a closer look. We're still investigating you." Fred looked at the photographs for a moment then handed it over to Ron saying "Hey, don't those three look familiar?" Ron took the wallet and looked at the photographic instantly seeing the resemblance. "Those guys look a little like Hermione, Harry, and me! Except they look a little older." Ron stated. "You're in your fourth year now right Ron? If that's the case then yes your right. Sean, the one that looks like you, is a senior and is 18." Serina explained. "Bloody hell." Ron passed the wallet to Ginny and Serina continued. "Conner, the one that looks like Harry is Sean's classmate. And Sedona, the girl resembling Hermione, is Sean's girlfriend and is a sophomore and one year older than me."

Ron was surprised to hear that his and Hermione's counterparts were a couple but only Serina seemed to notice and knew she should probably not let anything slip about him and Hermione becoming a couple in the years to come. Eventually, the wallet reached the hands of Mrs. Weasly who after examining the photo of the 3 friends turned the opposite photo and examined the boy with strawberry red hair. "And this is?" Mrs. Weasley was setting breakfast on the table when she pointed to the photograph of the young boy. Serina smiled sweetly and responded "That's Edward, my boyfriend." The wallet was pasted around again and Fred handed it back saying, "He could be a Weasly if he wanted to." "Yeah, we always joked about that. People also made jokes that he looked a lot like Cedric Diggery which didn't make either of us happy." Serina said with laugh. "How do you know about Cedric Diggery? From your 'books' I suppose." Arthur Weasley deduced this and Serina nodded in confirmation. "So then, how much do you know about us?" Fred asked. "Um…well I don't know everything but I know a lot of what's happened since you met Harry and all the way up to Ron's parenthood." "Like what?" Ginny said eagerly wanting to know what was in store for them.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much. This is like time travel; if I tell you too much it could change what happens drastically whether for good or bad." Serina said making a point. "Well tell us what you can then." Ron said with a mouth full of food. "Don't speak with your mouth full, Ron. It's rude and gets on my nerves." Serina said out of habit of telling her sister. "Geez, you sound like mum. Is everyone like you from where you are?" Ron asked receiving a swift whack on the head from his mother. "Sorry dear, please continue." Mrs. Weasley said sitting at the table. Percy shook his head in disbelief but Serina expected as much and began, "Well, Ginny, I can tell you for sure that you will end up with a brave, handsome, and talented wizard for a husband and you will have 3 beautiful children." Serina grinned and Ginny smiled in excitement and blushed. "As for Ron, there will be a lot in store for you in the coming years. Some exciting and wonderful and others that will break your heart" Serina glanced quickly at Fred, no one seemed to notice. ", but at some point I think you'll find that you are rather skilled on the quiditch field."

Serina took a bite of her scrambled eggs and grabbed a biscuit as Fred said, "Ron, a quiditch player? You have to be joking. He'd barely keep up with the quaffle let alone catch it." Ron's ears turned bright red with anger at his brother's statement when Serina rushed to his defense swallowing her eggs. "Did I say he would be a chaser?" Serina smirked at the twin and Ron's frown curved into a slight smile. "Alright then, I make you a bet." Fred said setting down his fork and knife. "Fred, don't drag her into you're mischief." Mrs. Weasley said in warning. "No, no, it's quite alright Mrs. Weasley. Go ahead Fred, what's your bet?" Serina said confidently leaning towards the twin. "If Ron makes the quiditch team before I leave Hogwarts I'll give you a Patented Daydream Charm free of charge. You can be the first costumer with a finished version of the product." Fred said placing his offer. "Well that's not fair that only gives him this year and the next to get on the team. Besides I'd rather have a ten-second pimple vanisher to clear up this ugly mug." Serina said pointing to the acne on her face. "You don't look that bad, but fine you've got a deal!" Fred replied as him and Serina shook on it.

"Now wait a moment did you just say Fred and George only have the next 2 years before they leave? What are you thinking skipping your last year of school!?" Mrs. Weasley asked upset. "It's the first I've heard of it, mum." Fred said defensively. "Believe me Mrs. Weasley, it's for the best. He and George become very successful and besides Hogwarts won't be a friendly place for the students at that time and it would be better if he spent what time he has doing what he wishes." Serina said defending them as though she were defending herself. Though she had put up a good argument she realized what she had said and looked down at her plate and ate frantically. The Weaslys stopped and looked at her strangely as though she had just spoken gibberish. Serina looked up quickly from her plate and changed the subject.

"So, what's the plan? We can't just say George has gone missing or the ministry might question us then find me and cast obliterate to erase my memory." Serina's comment was successful in diverting the minds of the Weasley's minds from her previous statement. "For a muggle she knows a lot. Serina is right; we need to keep her hidden from the ministry." Mr. Weasley said. "She can be George. We'll have to make enough polyjuice potions to last her the year." Fred stated. "Are you mad?! It takes a month to brew enough for 5 people. We only have 20 days before school starts!" Ron made a good point. "Ok then, for the first couple days of school before the potions are done we can say 'George ate a defective product and can't show his face." Fred got up from the table and came back with sunglasses and a medical face mask that he then put on Serina. Her face wasn't visible and when George paced the ginger wig she had come in on her head she looked just like George if he had a hangover and a cold.

"See it's flawless." Fred said turning to his family. They looked at each other exchanging looks of doubt. Finally, they looked to Fred and Serina. "I guess we have no other options." With this confirmation from Mr. Weasley George smacked Serina on the back. "Ow! What was that for!?" Serina said removing the medical mask from her face. "It's an initiation. Starting now you are a Weasley and my twin."

~With George~

It was 10 am exactly and George had his face buried in the silky pillow covers and was woken up by the smell of bacon and pancakes. "Mmmm, mum's in a good mood. Pancakes and bacon are only come once in a blue moon." After George sat up and looked around he remembered the incident that happened last night. "Oh right, that's probably her mum cooking out there." George got up and strung some of the magic grown hair in front of his face to hide it from Serina's parents. He walked out into the kitchen and nearly floated on the scents of the large breakfast. "Morning, Punk." said a male voice that was obviously Serina's father. "Morning Dad." Serina's father looked up from the frying pan, "Are you sick? Your voice sounds off." "I'm fine, Dad. No problems here." George said grabbing the plate he was handed that was stacked with pancakes, bacon, eggs, potatoes, and a biscuit.

George was amazed by the large portion of food he was given seeing as he had to fight for his breakfast back at home. "How in the bloody hell does this girl stay so thin!?" Just as he was sneaking back to the bed room he heard a knock on the door. He lifted the strands of hair from his face and looked outside. Sedona was standing there a grin on her face and waving at him. He smiled out at her a pancake hanging from his mouth and signaled for one more minute. He inhaled the large breakfast plate and quickly changed from the dress he had slept in last night into the outfit he had arrived in considering none of Serina's clothes fit him.

Just as he snuck out the door, George yelled back to the kitchen, "I'm going out shopping with Sedona. I'll be back soon, dad!" George shut the door behind him before Serina's befuddled father could say 'Be careful!' George turned to Sedona and got rid of his false girlish hair and said, "Ok, so where do we start?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sedona drove George to the mall just around the corner to buy polyjuice potion ingredients. "You do know that they won't have most of the ingredients you're looking for in the frozen food isle or the gardening section." Sedona stated. "It's worth a shot and besides we need this! Sure it will take the next month to finish but I'm sure we'll figure out something before the school year starts . . . it is summer right?" George said almost panicking over the idea that they may be on a different time line than in his world. "Yeah it is." George sighed with relief and continued with his questions.

"So, you guys keep mentioning a performance you guys did?" Sedona answered him simply, "Yeah, she just adlibbed a line it because she was upset that George's character didn't have a lines while Fred had all of the lines for their scenes." Sedona explained. "What was the line?" Sedona could see he was interested so said it the way Serina would; energetic and proud. "Butter beer is on me!" George smiled, "She knows me better than I thought."

Sedona drove around the mall for 2 hours with George and neither of them found anything of use. "It's hopeless, George, how are you going to go back and explain yourself to Serina's parents?" "I have no idea." The two of them sat dejectedly in the car when Sedona's AVPS ringtone went off. "It's Sean." Sedona read the text message quickly. "He's says that there's a supposed magic store may have the ingredients we're looking for." "We'll then let's go! We don't have all day and we don't have a time turner so that we would." With this Sedona backed out of the parking lot and headed down town where most of the old town stores were. She drove up to the address specified in Sean's text. It was a very small red brick building with a wooden sign that was painted violet with golden stars and letters spelling out 'Bowyar's Befuddling Boggles.'

"Bowyar…I think I remember father mentioning that name before. If I remember that person went missing years ago." The two of them stepped out of the car and entered the store with a bell signaling their entrance. A woman that looked an awful lot like Madam Trilony, minus the large owl eye glasses, came from the back of the store. "Welcome. Welcome!" she exclaimed. It was obvious she didn't get many customers. "I'm Isabel Bowyar. What can I do for you?" "We…we were wondering if you happened to have ingredients for um…a polyjuice potion?" Sedona said hesitantly, hoping the woman wouldn't think her mad. "Polyjuice potion? Oh, another Harry Potter fanatic." Said Isabel disappointed. "Well, yes but that's not why we're here." "What could you possibly what with those ingredients then?" Isabel said curiously. "Because I need to pose as a girl until I can return home." George said straightforwardly.

Ms. Bowyar took a close look at George and realized exactly who he was and what he had come for. "Oh…oh you poor boy. You're Fred Weasly aren't you?" "Close, that's my brother." "Oh, I see you're George; terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. I suppose is happened all the time before that tragic event." George raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What nonsense are you talking about?" Sadona was giving Isabel the signal to cut the conversation short and continue on with the ingredients. "Oh sorry, I was thinking of other matters. Anyway, I know what has happened to you for I am in the exact same situation." She said searching through the shelves.

"You switched places with someone too!?" George exclaimed. "What? No no no no. I simply wished I could live in a place where wizards were known and I could live peacefully among muggles without secrets." Isabel's explanation shed some light on the predicament though it didn't make theirs seem any less difficult. "Well, how is it that you can help me?" George asked eager for a solution. Come this way." Ms. Bowyar strode swiftly to a mirror at the far right of the shop and the two teenagers came quickly behind her. She looked into the mirror and bent down to retrieve a short wand from within her leather boots. "I do hope you have your wand with you, George." George pull out his wand from inside his sweater sleeve. "Very good, now watch what I do." Ms. Bowyar raised her wand above her head and bent her wrist so that the tip of it touched the top of her head before speaking the incantation. "Caranus Flexion." What looked like melted glass began to pour down over her from the tip of her wand and incase her. The magical glass solidified around her then broke into pieces that disappeared into the ground at her feet revealing Isabel Bowyar only she didn't look like herself. She had taken on the exact image of Sedona though she still bore her own clothing.

"That's amazing; I've never seen that kind of magic. How did you do that?" George asked only more eager to try it himself. Sadona was in shock despite the fact that she had seen George use magic himself. "Simple, I thought of the person I wanted to become, remembering every detail that I can and cast the spell with the image in my mind. Of course if your mind wanders the spell won't work so well so it takes a lot of meditating and concentration." Sedona pinched the bridge of her nose. "We have a lot of work to do." For the next hour or so the three of them attempted to get George to concentrate resulting in many failures and finally a success. George was a carbon copy of Serina and if Sedona hadn't known better then she would have assumed it was her dear friend.

"Finally! Ms. Bowyar thank you very much but me and Serina need to get going!" Sedona grabbed 'Serina's' arm and dragged him out as Isabel wished them good luck. "Where are we going in such a hurry?" George said as they threw themselves into the car. "We're late for the cast party people will wonder what happened if you're not there."


	4. Living the Legend

As soon as breakfast was over and Serina had the wig rightly placed on her head along with some enchantments to make her look more like Fred's missing twin, the Weaslys and their honorary family member were gathered around the fireplace. Serina knew exactly where this was going and was staring intently at the small pot filled with green powder. Mrs. Weasly saw the look of anticipation in her eyes and smiled before taking up the small pot and holding it in front of the girl who resembled her son. "I suppose you know how to do this, dear?" Serina held the pot delicately in her hands and smiled. "Yeah! We're going to Diagon Alley am I, right?" "That's right, bro. Now you go first and we'll meet you there." Fred said nudging her towards the fireplace.

Serina step in excitedly and all the Weaslys seemed to giggle at the elation on her face. She let out a sigh, "I've always wanted to try this." She took a handful of the powder and Fred relieved her of the jar containing the remaining flu powder seeing as he would be the one to follow her. With a large grin on her face saying, "Diagon Alley." Serina dropped the powder and was engulfed in green flames. The image of her segregate family disappeared and was replaced by the swirling imagery of other fireplace mantles. Serina laughed dizzily trying to convince herself she wasn't sick. The ride was over sooner than it started and she found herself rolling out onto the streets of Diagon Alley exhausted by laughter.

The wizards and witches who were around her simply stepped to the side and suspected her to be a young wizard new to flu powder travel. After regaining her breath and coming to her senses she sat up in the street to be greeted by Fred's outstretched hand. "Have fun did you?" Serina took his hand and stood and wobbled a bit, still dizzy. "Yeah." She said with a giggle. Glad to see you're enjoying yourself. Dad says we get to go to some top secret meeting place to see Harry and some other people. He says it's best that the order knows about you so that they don't suspect you as an intruder." Fred told her. "You mean the Order of the Phoenix." Serina stated as a guess. "It's amazing that you know so much more than me, but it's probably not a good thing that you won't know anything about the lessons that we'll be taking so let's get some things that you'll need to cram study." Fred said leading her to Flourish and Blots.

Serina felt right at home in the book store because since her favorite book store shut down she has been deprived of any reading. Fred was already getting the books they'd need from the pile of used books and when he turned around to have Serina hold them she wasn't there. "Hey, George!?" Fred called for his brother/sister and found her standing at the customer service desk. The store employee pointed up the stairs to a small section of books. "They're right over there." Fred didn't know what she was doing so he allowed her to race up the stairs in a way that made his brother look quite girlish; they'd have to fix that.

He followed her up the stairs books in hand, and found her curled up in the corner in a chair with a book on alchemic magic. "Why are you reading that?" Fred said setting down the books. "I've been interested in alchemy for a couple of years though I'm sure it's harder than what I've seen done." Serina said flipping the page. "You've seen alchemy? I thought you said you didn't have magic in your world." "It's a long story." Serina said recalling her favorite anime. Serina saw Fred's face with the slightest hint of concern and closed the book. "Don't worry. If I bought it then it would just be another thing to worry about when I go back home." The book was placed back on the shelf along with other copies and picked up her share of the lightly used books and trotted back down the stairs with Fred right behind.

The shopping continued and eventually they met up with the rest of the Weaslys and they all stepped through the flu powder system to return to the burrow. Serina found a comfy place on the small couch and sat her books next to her before beginning to read avidly. The Weasly began to appear one by one from the fireplace and looked to the disguised girl and Percy spoke what they were all thinking. "I never thought I'd see George wrapped up in a book." She looked up to him and smiled girlishly. "Never thought I'd see that either." Fred replied. "Which do you mean; George studying, George looking girlish, or Percy blushing?" Ron said with a laugh. Percy switched back to his serious manner and brought to his father's attention that they had a meeting to get to. "Percy has a point." Mrs. Weasly stated. Mr. Weasly gestured towards Fred, Ron, and Serina. "Alright then. You boys come along with me." Ginny was offended by how he addressed Serina despite the fact that Serina didn't protest. "Dad, you can't just refer to Serina as a boy even if she does look like George!" Mr. Weasly looked a little guilty and turned to Serina and apologized. "It's fine. It' happened before." The Weaslys decided not to question what she meant by that and Mr. Weasly lead the 3 teens out the door.

They all stepped into the fields and Mr. Weasly turned to face them. "George, Ron, you take hold of my arms. Fred you take hold of George. Everyone hold on tight." They did as they were told but George was somewhat embarrassed to have to hold onto Serina tightly enough not to be thrown off. Suddenly, the three of them all felt as though they were tumbling through an endless vacuum. Serina was getting sick and gripped onto Mr. Weasly's coat more tightly so as not to get lost while they apperated. Just as soon as the travel had started, the inexperienced young wizards, seeing as how that is what Serina will be addressed as, found themselves standing on stable ground once again. Serina instantly doubled over and feel to her knees with a hand over her mouth. "Are you okay there?" Fred asked giving her a light pat on the back. "Y-yeah, my stomach just jumped into my throat." Serina replied. After they let her stomach settle, Mr. Weasly lead them to a wall between two small homes.

The wall slowly began to divide after Mr. Weasly hand cast some sort of incantation on it. Fred turned expecting to see astonishment across Serina's face, but much to his surprise she looked unimpressed. "I thought you would have been so much more impressed." Fred said slightly disappointed. "I've seen more impressive things that don't require magic. You could say I have my expectations for this world set pretty high."

After the walls separated to reveal a third building, all of them traveled up the steps to the ominous door. Mr. Weasly knocked to a rhythm and the door was cracked up the slightest bit for them to enter. The teens followed in after Mr. Weasly leaving Serina as the last one in and being the one to close the door behind them. When she turned to rejoin her group she saw the three Weasly's being greeted by two members of the order. She began to run through the list of order members and from what she could see the people were male members of the order. Not wanting to seem too impolite Serina had stayed to the back trying to discern who she would be coming face to face with. She was called forward, "George, come here." Fred and Ron made way for her and she stepped up to meet the esteemed members of the Order of the Phoenix. She stood before Sirius Black and Remus Lupin with and awe inspired gaze. They looked her over seriously but she didn't seem to notice. "It seems you're son has become a daughter Arthur." Lupin said jokingly. This comment brought Serina to her senses and she faced them seriously with awe lingering in her eyes. Now they were deciding what was to be done about this simple girl that had stepped into their world.


	5. A Day in the Life

George was surprising himself on the way to the cast party when he pulled down the passenger mirror and started fixing his hair and make up. "Maybe it's a side effect of looking like a girl." Sedona laughed at his deduction and pulled into the drive way in front of the community building in Conner's neighborhood. Conner and Sean were waiting in front of the door while the cheers and laughs were audibly coming from the pool in back. The 'two girls' had returned to Serina's house quickly to get some more fitting clothes for the party so now George was clad in a jean shorts, a red tank top with a Flammel's crest Serina had put on it and a gray sleeveless hoody. Sean and Conner had not been informed of George's transformation so when they saw Serina walking up to the door. They ran forward to embrace her. George didn't quite understand but before he could explain they stepped back and began speaking.

"Serina, we thought you were lost for a second there!" Conner said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I don't know what would have happened if your pro-bending team captain disappeared on us." Sean said referring to the Legend of Korra fan group Serina had made for him and Sedona to join. "I hate to burst you bubble but I'm George." The young wizard said plainly. This both disappointed and surprised the two senior students. Though they could ask how it was possible for him to have changed his appearance so quickly without the use of polyjuice potion but that would take too long to explain. "We should join the others it would be odd if the hosts of the cast party aren't celebrating." Conner said. He led them through the small community house that had tables filled with pizza, chips and such and then out to the pool. George hadn't realized how large the cast of the play was to begin with because Sedona hadn't told him.

He saw many familiar faces; of course there were the obvious three, Sedona looked like Hermione, Sean looked like Ron only a bit older, and Conner looked like Harry and also looked older. There were also other people that looked a little different though. There were girls who looked like Snape, Draco, and Lucious Malfoy and a boy that looked like a muscular Umbridge. Not to mention there were a tone of people who looked like his family and other random students floating around. "Wow, so these are all the people I know only different huh?" George thought to himself. "Hey, George!" said a happy voice from behind. At first George turned around expecting to see Sedona, Sean, or Conner but was instead face with a girl that resembled his brother. George assumed correctly that this girl had played her brother. "Hey, Fred. How's the party so far?" "Great, even the techies are enjoying themselves." George raised an eyebrow questioning to himself who the 'techies' were but the girl didn't seem to notice. "Courtney, come on and jump in the pool!" called a voice. "Coming!" With that his brother's counterpart ran off and jumped in the water along with many others.

George wanted to join them but Sedona wouldn't allow him to change into a swimsuit while he was borrowing Serina's appearance. If he wanted to get in the water he would have to drive back to the house drenched from head to two in clothes soaked in pool water. He decided to go inside and get some food and come back out. He chose to try some pizza since he had never eaten any considering he was raised in the wizarding world and found it to be incredibly delicious. He sat by the edge of the pool with some of the other cast members when Sedona waved him over and tried to laugh and joke with them to the best of his ability. Some of the jokes were incomprehensive to him but he still laughed none the less.

While he was enjoying his third slice of pizza, a cast member who resembled his old defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin, called over to Sean and Conner. "Hey guys remember that joke about Fred's name you guys did on the train?" Drunk with pizza, soda, and amusement they didn't think twice of repeating said joke in front of the disguised Weasley twin. "No duh!" Sean replied turning to Conner who began quoting a line they had added to their latest production.

"Hey Ron, how to you spell your brother's name again? Just in case he dies or something?"

"What?" George thought.

"You mean George?" Sean recited.

"No, the other one."

"Oh, Fred, well I have this little song to help me remember. It goes like this: With an F and an R and an E and a D! And an F-R-E-D! Fred! Yeah!"

Everyone at the cast party was laughing wholeheartedly except for a confused George and a worried Sedona. George looked away from the crowd to Sedona and asked what they were talking about. "Um- well George…" Before she could explain what everyone was referring to she was cut off by an approaching figure that embraced Serina's figure from behind and said, "Enjoying yourself?" George turned to see who it was who was speaking and came face to face with a face somewhat reminiscent of a younger Cedric Diggery with strawberry-red hair. "Yeah I-" Before George could even answer he found himself with his lips pressed against that of this stranger's. George blushed a deep red and flailed about causing the boy to let him go. George backed up quickly and without realizing it stepped over the edge fall into the pool with a surprised shriek. Serina's fellow students swam out of the way just in time to allow him a safe fall into the pool where he fell in a couple feet before resurfacing. Everyone watched as George broke the surface coughing up water and removing locks of Serina's hair from his face. The distraught young wizard swam to the pool's edge as the three teens who were his friends and the boy who had kissed him, who George guessed was the boyfriend Sedona had told him about. "Serina, what happened?" Fred blushed as the boy reached out his hand to help him out of the water and decided to do what Serina might have done to lighten the mood. He grabbed hold of the boy's hand and pulled him right into the water with him.

George climbed out of the pool as people laughed at his stunt and laughed as well when the boy resurfaced with a surprised expression similar to his. After a moment, Serina's now drenched boyfriend started laughing too. The party went on and George somehow managed to avoid another awkward encounter with Serina's boyfriend, who he know knew was Edward. Sedona once again rode him to Serina's home and was once again greeted by her mother who they no longer had to worry about being suspicious. Fred didn't know what he was going to do with himself so all that was left for him to do was survive until he could return home.


	6. Blending InLearning the Basics

"George is in your world then?" Lupin asked of the bemused Serina. "Well that's just a guess but where else could he be? I don't see another possibility." Serina reasoned. "Do you know where he might have ended up?" Sirius asked in turn. "Not quite sure, but if I ended up where he was when we switched places then that means he would have ended up in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom at my school." Upon hearing this Fred and Ron chuckled think what an uproar that would have been for the other girls in the bathroom. "We're you with anyone?" Sirius asked. "The bathroom was empty but I had three friends who were waiting outside to drive me home. They're just like me except not as thoroughly read about all of you as I am. They're really nice people I'm sure they'd believe him and help him out anyway they could."

Not having ever known these friends of Serina's they would just have to take her honest word. "This won't be easy to hide from powerful wizards like Dumbledore so we might as well just send word to him now about this predicament." "I agree, Remus. I'll send an owl right now." Mr. Weasley left the room to write the letter leaving the young wizards with the two order members. Sirius grinned down mischievously at Serina and she smiled similarly back wanting to be friends with this legendary man. "Well, then Serina was it? Come along we have polyjuice potions ready for use in storage until we can make more and stock up." Serina followed at his side eagerly to a storage closet in the kitchen. It was full of potions and ingredients that Serina didn't dare get near so Sirius ventured in on his own and came back with a flask that he handed to her. She looked into the depths of the flask and saw the familiar grey green liquid and made a disgusted face. "I see you know about how terrible it tastes but we both know you need to drink it." Sirius said laughing at her expression. "Do we even have a sample of George's hair on hand?" Serina said proving a point. "Don't need one you just need mine."

The two of them turned to the other Weasley twin who had entered the kitchen. He plucked a strand of hair from his head and dropped it into the liquid. "There that should work fine." Fred said with a grin. Seeing as there was no way to escape from the vile liquid, Serina threw her head back, drinking the contents of the flask in one gulp. As the concoction passed quickly over her tongue and down her throat, Serina shuddered and began to groan, feeling sick. The ex-convict and you single twin watch as an exact copy of Fred began to form from Serina. The nauseated feeling left her body and Serina felt considerably different. She rose from being slightly hunched over to standing with perfect polite posture.

Sirius circled her giving her a once over while she just looked at Fred who seemed to be thinking about something else. He was thinking about his brother, he didn't know where he was or what was happening to him. All he had to keep his anxiety at bay was the validity of Serina's words and her trust in her friends had George's back. "So what do you think?" George asked looking for Sirius's confirmation. "Perfect except we need to work out a few kinks like her girlish posture." Upon hearing this comment Serina dropped and adjusted her shoulders to match Fred's posture. "Good, now how about your voice?" Sirius added. "What do you mean?" Serina replied causing a girlish voice to slip through George's lips. She put a hand over her mouth, "Oh that." Sirius nodded and just as he was about to offer Serina the use of a spell to change her voice she spoke. "Is this better?" The wizard's eyes widened at the change in her voice and accent that caused it to sound quite like George's but of course it wasn't a perfect imitation and she still sounded slightly high pitched. "I'm impressed." Fred said. Serina smiled, "I've wanted to be a voice actor for a while." "That'll do. I believe George went to your world with his wand still in hand so we'll have to get you a substitute." Sirius stated. "I'll take care of that, Sirius. You should go to the hall and say hello to your godson."

At this moment, Serina's spirits skyrocketed, "Harry is here!?" All three of the wizards looked to her and saw her eyes glittering, star struck. Lupin smiled, "You'll have to meet him later. For now let's let Sirius go and we'll get you a wand." Serina's spirits dropped a bit but were still high at the prospect of procuring a wand. She followed Lupin to a cluttered room in the house and he grabbed a tall clay cup containing a number of wands. "Choose one." Serina looked at the variety of wands and found two that caught her eye. She drew them out and looked at their features. One was long, slender, and had an electric blue spiral painted from the base of the wand to the tip. The other was a little shorter, had runes painted in red across it, and the handle was used and worn where the fingers of its previous owner held it tightly. "Test them first. You don't want to be blowing things up like Seamus." Fred pointed out. "Won't the ministry be against a minor using magic outside school?" Serina made a good point but Lupin reassured her that they would sort out the details. She nodded and turned to a conveniently placed target stacked on top a plethora of boxes. The words for a simple spell came to Serina's mind quickly as she snapped the sapphire tinted wand. "Stupefy!"

An explosion resounded through the house and everyone below looked upwards to the second floor. "What was that?" asked a scarred young wizard on the floor below. "Just some wand testing." said Sirius, trying to take his godson's mind off of the disturbance. Back in the room that contained the explosion Lupin, Fred and Serina were coughing and waving the raining dust out of their faces. "Well that was unsuccessful maybe the other one will work better for you." Serina nodded to Lupin's advice and grabbed her second wand of choice. "I think a less destructive spell is called for." Fred and Lupin nodded but weren't expecting her to choose the spell she did. Serina thought hard searching through every happy memory. She couldn't pick one, and then it dawned on her what to think about; something that truly lifted her spirits. "Expecto Patronum!" Lupin looked at her in surprise and could only ask himself what she was thinking as a beginner trying such an advanced spell. He was going to question her decision but was stopped when the iridescent white-blue light emerging from her wand began to take form. It settled on the floor forming four large clawed paws and eventually grew into the form of a lion. Serina smiled in adoration at the creature and kneeled down next to it after it let out a roar shaking the already astonished wizards standing with her. Serina pet and scratched her patronis and cooed, "Oh, I always told myself growing up that I wanted a pet lion." "What kind of girl wants such a dangerous animal for a pet?" Fred questioned. "The kind who grow up watching mystical creatures and want to get the closest thing to them." She replied.

They heard people coming up the steps and the two stunned wizards turned to see who would be stepping into the doorway. Soon Harry, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were looking in with concerned expressions, wondering what was causing the sounds. Their faces softened when they saw George playing with his patronis. "How are things going up here?" Sirius asked. "It seems George is more skilled with practical spells than we thought." Lupin said with an impressed chuckle. "I resent that." Serina said with a grin. She looked up at the door and smiled at the people standing within the entry way casually. "Hey guys. Good to see you're still in one piece, Harry. Do you need us to bust you out of your aunt and uncle's place like old times?" Serina's grin grew broader and more mischievous; Fred was impressed by how well she was at being his brother. Harry laughed a bit, "Thanks George, but I'm fine." Harry took a look at the fearsome beast George now stood by. Serina noticed the trail of his gaze and quickly spun her wand like a baton before putting it in her pocket. "Just practicing." was her excuse.

Harry and the others accepted it and everyone was signaled to come down stairs for a meal. They laughed and joked about the old times and Serina had no trouble with that. She had many jokes she wished she could tell but couldn't because it would raise the suspicions everyone had about her identity and their futures. The evening went on smoothly and Harry and Hermione returned with the Weasley's to the burrow. All the Weasleys had almost completely forgotten that George was actually a 16 year old girl in disguise that is until Serina made one slip up. When they were discussing their plans for that year, Serina had started talking about theater when Fred saved her and changed the subject to quiditch. With all this pressure, Serina could only come to think of two things. One how long she was going to have to survive here and how was Fred doing surviving in her world.


	7. Muggle Strugle

A/N: The parts pertaining to George will be a lot less frequent after this and they will most likely be filler until we get towards the end so forgive me for the shortness and fillerness of this chapter.

"What?! I have to go to school!? In the summer!?" Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yeah, Serina and I had planned to carpool to summer school. Just think of it as a jump start on muggle studies." Sedona spoke over the phone. "When does it start?" Fred asked with a sigh.

"It's an honors biology class that starts tomorrow at 7:00 am and goes until 1:00 pm."

"And Serina signed up for this why?"

"She wanted to be able to take easier classes during the school year."

"That makes her sound like Hermione; always wanting to do more work."

"She's definitely a girl of mixed interests and ambitions." Sedona said remembering Serina's outlandish imagination and sense of responsibility about her school work.

"Oh well, I guess there's nothing I can do. I bet Serina is having a much harder time since she has to conceal her identity in the wizarding world which is much harder to do."

"She knows more about wizards than you think so she'll probably pull through ok."

The phone conversation was cut short by Serina's mother coming into the room and telling George to turn off the lights and sleep. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Fred replied yawning tiredly. "Bright and early. Good night Serina!" George found it surprising that she was calling him by her name even though she didn't have to. He brushed it off as a force of habit on her part and laid down on the high mattress before turning off the lights.

George was awakened by a clattering sound on the shelf full of books next to Serina's bed and saw that it was her phone vibrating. George groaned and pressed the dismiss button on the phone assuming Serina had had it present for her summer school wake up call. As Sedona had told him it was required that he wear the school uniform even to summer school. The white oxford that he wore was baggy and the plaid skirt that it was tucked into extended to his knees, or Serina's he supposed. Sedona was waiting outside in the driveway at departure time and he joined her glad to have the ability to drop the act he had to put on for Serina's parents. George had the biology text book, a pen a pencil and a note book on his lap and lugged it all out of the car with him when they arrived at the large school across from the one he had entered this world from. Sedona gave him the room number and quickly left him to find the room on his own seeing as she was late for her own class and his didn't start for another 15 minutes.

George wandered and wandered through the school and when it was 3 minutes to the beginning of class he was still without a clue as where to go. By the time a student from the class came to retrieve him class had been going on for ten minutes and they had already covered a great deal of chapter 1. He struggled to catch up where everyone else was breezing through except for those with lower IQs who were actually doing worse than him and complaining about it. Once the class was finished for the day, George met Sedona outside her history class and they moved past the traffic across the street to boys high school were they were to meet Sean and Conner in the student activities center. They were sitting on one of the comfy coaches lining the edge of the room and George took a vacant one, taking up the spaces meant for 2 people by lying down.

"Serina must have a big brain if she can keep up with a class like that." George said exasperated. "You wouldn't think it but when you first meet Serina you'll think she's some sort of scatter brain who doesn't worry about classes." Conner explained. "Either way she's good company." Sean said. "Anyway, you better focus, George, because you have four more weeks of that ahead of you." Sedona said. George groaned and shook his head as his face lay embedded in the cushion of the coach with Conner giving him a reassuring pat on the back.


	8. Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts!

Within the cozy bedroom that Fred resided in along with his twin, Serina was sleeping peacefully …That is until she was rudely awakened by a certain redhead pushed her out of bed and wrestled her on the floor. Serina was laughing and shrieking as she wrestled with Fred when it came to her mind, "What's going on? This seems normal but I don't remember us being this close." After the two of them became breathless from the enthusiastic wakeup call, Fred realized that Serina was no longer in the guise of his brother and the scene on the floor was very awkward. At first they simply stared at each other before bursting out in laughter until Ginny entered in to see what all the screaming had been about. They turned to look at her, not moving from their spot on the floor, saying their good mornings. Ginny rushed over into the small now over crowded room and tugged at Fred's pajama shirt to pull him from Serina's personal bubble, not that Serina minded him being there. "Fred, you get off of her! That's no way to treat a girl who already has a boyfriend! Just because he's in another world doesn't give you the right to take advantage of the opportunity!" "You've got it all wrong, Gin." Fred said as he got to his feet followed by Serina who was wearing a pair of girly pajamas totally unfamiliar to her. "Come on you two. Breakfast is ready, so get in your uniforms and get ready to go." Ginny's statement confused Serina but she had already gone out the door and down the stairs with her Hogwarts cloak trailing behind her.

Serina had gone to bed on the 14th of July, she was certain of it, that's why she was befuddled when she saw the date on the wizard newspaper; August 12th it said. How had a whole month gone by in her sleep? She looked around that table, her lightest brown hair partially covering her left eye and took in the fact that everyone was in their uniforms and their suitcases were by the door. She herself was included in this fact but didn't know why. "Um, are we going to Hogwarts today?" Serina's timid question didn't raise any strange expressions. "Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley began cheerily. "We told you about it last night remember?" Now that Serina thought about it, she did remember being told that it was the day they'd be leaving for school. In fact, Serina was remembering a lot of things now that she tried thinking about that month that had disappeared into nowhere. She remembered when Fred was teaching her how to ride a broom and beat bludgers to train for quiditch. Then there was the event where she and Fred were trying to offer Harry a deal on their first successful batch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Also, there was the time when she drank a badly brewed batch of polyjuice potion from her stash and Fred had to take care of her for a couple days. And she couldn't forget the time Ron stuck in a tree when Fred and her went flying with him and tossed him a wizard cracker.

Serina pondered this phenomenon as she ate her breakfast and concluded that it must be due to the convenient things in books and movies called time lapses. Just as she concluded her theory in her mind, there was a sudden rising of the Weasleys around her. Her eyebrows rose in question but once she realized they were all grabbing their suitcases, Serina stuffed what remained of her breakfast in her mouth and grabbed her suitcase as well, following them out the door.

"So how are we getting to King's Cross this time? Flying car, flu powder, wizard bus, or port key?" she asked. "We're apperating this year, Serina." Arthur Weasley replied. "You might want to drink this first." Ron said handing back a vile of highly potent and long lasting poly juice potion. She groaned remembering Sirius and Lupin's orders for her to drink one of these every day. Because the ones they were sending her were more potent than the average polyjuice potion they tasted much bitterer and lasted a lot longer. She took the vile and swigged it trying to get the bitter taste past her mouth as fast as possible. After she finished her transformation into George, everyone split up between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so they could apperate in groups. The trip made Serina feel nauseated as always but she felt as though she was getting used to it.

Kings Cross was just as Serina had seen it on the big screen only better. Despite that it was crowded and she could barely see the wall between platforms 9 and 10 she couldn't help but feel like she did when she performed in front of a crowd; legs shaking and heart pounding in excitement and nervousness. They came face to face with the only wall Serina ever wanted to run into. The now familiar face of anticipation was spread plainly over Serina's countenance and the Weasleys knew what she was thinking. "Do you want to go first?" Ginny offered. Serina smiled brightly at girl she felt had become her sister through many girl sessions that entailed talking about boys and the like. She stepped back to prepare for take-off and the Weasleys watched amusedly. After a deep breath Serina wasted no time running head long through the wall with her luggage.

She had closed her eyes half expecting to hit it hard and wake up in her satin sheets to see that it was all a dream, but she was certain it wasn't before she even opened her eyes for she heard the sound of a whistle and notices the heat and the smell of smoke. She opened her eyes and walked down platform nine and three-quarters in wonder. The real Hogwarts express was right in front of her and the only thing preventing her from hugging the engine was the embarrassment it would bring her and George when he got back and the fact that it would burn like hell if it was hot. The other Weasleys quickly joined her and they began loading their luggage on the train. Serina received many greetings from friends of George and tried not to act like she didn't know who they were. The train made its final whistle and Mrs. Weasley was making her rounds, kissing all her children on the cheek. When she was approached by her surrogate mother, Serina opened her arm expecting to receive a small hug and wishes of good luck. Instead, Mrs. Weasley took the disguised young girl's shoulders and gave her an affectionate and motherly kiss on the cheek. Serina felt a pang in her heart; a pang of happiness and a pang of sorrow as she remembered her own mother doing the same thing when she would go to school. Serina looked a bit surprised when Mrs. Weasley smiled at her saying, "Be safe have a good year, sweetie." Serina didn't care if these words were meant for George or her but none the less she felt something compel her to wrap Mrs. Weasley in a tight hug and say, "I'll miss you, Mum." The whistle blew once again and Fred was tugging on Serina's cloak to pull her onto the train. As she stepped into the train and ran to the nearest window, Serina leaned out and waved goodbye perhaps for the last time to her caring guardians until they were no longer in sight.

Serina retreated back into the window of the train and turned back to her twin. "Come on lets go sit with the others." Fred said turning down the hall. Serina followed behind eagerly until they reached the compartment they were to sit it. She expected to find herself in the company of the classic trio and Ginny but instead was faced by many unfamiliar faces. Her spirits fell a bit but, Serina knew better than to let a smile leave her face. "Hey it's the old mischief makers!" said a 6th year boy in the corner of the compartment. "About time you got here! We were starting to wonder if you were going to show up at all this year." said a girl with dark skin that Serina thought was named Angela if she remembered right. "So have you finished the incredible ditch school solution you were working on all summer?" This enthusiastic question was one that Serina was certain she could answer. "Of course. Would we let you guys down?" The boy in the corner had his eyebrows raised. "What's wrong with your voice George? It's higher than usual." Serina's mouth shut instantly and Fred swooped in to her rescue. "While we were testing a sore throat lozenge, George's vocal chords where changed. You should have heard him right after he took it. He sounded just like a girl." The entire compartment was in an uproar as all of the twin's companions and Fred laughed at the thought. Serina's first reaction as an otaku was to quote a line from an anime that had a situation almost exactly like this. "Fred, you promised you would tell anyone about that, Meanie!" Luckily no one thought her Ouran Host Club reference was strange and the conversation went on. Serina lost all track of time on the train until it came to a stop and the whistle blew.

From outside, Serina could hear the familiar voice of Hagrid calling all the new first years but remained by her twin's side as her lead her up a dirt path to where their carriages were waiting to take them to the castle. When Serina saw that there was supposedly nothing carrying the carriages she was somewhat disappointed. Even though she knew what she would have had to go through to be able to see the magnificently dark creatures, Serina still wished she could. "George, where's your head? Do you want to be left behind?" Fred called from the carriage. Serina came to her senses after watching Harry stand in wonder at what she wished she could see a couple carriages down and joined Fred and their companions in their carriage. Throughout the entire ride Serina's eyes were fixated on Hogwarts Castle outside the window. None of the others seemed to notice that Serina's mouth was hanging open slightly at the astonishing sight of the castle growing closer. The entire trip from the carriage, upstairs, and into the great hall Serina found herself being pushed forward while trying to take in what she was seeing. Through all the chaos Serina managed to find her way to the Griffindor table where Fred and the others had saved a seat for her.

"Where did you go, George?" Harry asked after she thanked them for saving her seat. "I just got caught up looking around on my way here." Serina spoke honestly. "Looking around? If I didn't know any better George I'd say you're acting like this is your first year." Hermione stated. They sat through the sorting, no significant characters made a showing except for Umbridge of course, which Serina dreaded more that she would have if this were the fourth year and she were in the presence of Ceric Diggery. If he were here Serina would have killed him before Voldemort had the chance.

After the traditional announcements it was finally time for the feast. Delectable dishes layered the table causing Serina to cover her mouth in order to keep herself from drooling. There were foods that she knew of like chicken and unfamiliar foods like what Serina thought must be pumpkin pasties. Unfortunately for Serina, her memory had not failed her and she remembered that she was still trying to lose 11 pounds and had to ration her food properly. While Fred was piling his plate high along with the others, Serina was inspecting the dishes trying to decide which ones she would get to eat. "What's wrong, George? You're not eating." Hermione inspected. "Did you get sick on the train?" Ron asked. "No, I'm fine I'm just taking my time." Serina replied. She began to put her preplanned meal on her plate but still ended up covering only half of it. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked again. "Yeah George, normally you'd be stuffing your face." Harry said. "I'm just not feeling hungry I guess." Serina took a bite of a pumpkin pasty, which she found tasted somewhat like pumpkin pie only more delicious and the others brushed it of upon seeing a smile spread across her face.

Before long, it was time to head up to the Griffindor common room, yet another place Serina longed to see. Then again this also raised an issue. Where would she take a shower and get ready for bed after she changed back into herself, as had been her routine. Her pondering was interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Fred had also received a tap on the shoulder so both of them turned simultaneously to face their head of house, Professor McGonagall. "Hello, boys. I know you two wish to head upstairs to your dormitories, but the Headmaster wants to have a word with you both about your little predicament."


	9. Confiding in the Staff

The twins would have to explain to their fellow dorm mates why they were called to the Dumbledore's office so suddenly. They could say that it was some belated detention notification from last year. They came to the large stone griffin and Serina stepped within the circle it made with its wings along with her brother. McGonagall recited the password, "Frog Legs." This password disturbed Serina seeing as she knew all the passwords were Bertie Botts bean flavors. The stairs slowly spiraled upwards with the young witch and wizard standing at the top of it when it came to a steady halt. Serina didn't even know what to look for in Dumbledore's office, she almost half-thought of looking for a Zefron poster and chuckled once to herself.

"Come forward, boys; or is that not how you'd like to be addressed, Miss Bloom?"

Being addressed by her last name for the first time in a while brought her back from her search around the room to face the legendary wizard sitting behind a heavy dark wood desk. They reached the point that was directly in front of the expertly carved desk and they both greeted the head master simultaneously. This made Dumbledore laugh his light airy laugh before saying, "If you didn't tell anyone they truly wouldn't know the difference between you and George Weasley." Serina took this as a compliment and smiled. Dumbledore stood saying, "It's good to have the chance to see you face to face." Without realizing it Serina had changed back and was now was clad in oversized closed. Dumbledore walked to the front of the desk and spoke again, "I now that your problem will raise some personal issues, so I will be giving you the password to access the female prefect bath to avoid drawing attention to yourself when the polyjuice potion wears off. Not all the staff knows about you're little predicament so I suggest keeping this a secret amongst those you can trust." Once Dumbledore had concluded this two of them nodded in understanding. Serina was full of questions that needed to be answered, but not answered in front of Fred. Dumbledore noticed the sense a questions and concern. "Mr. Weasley you may return to your dormitory. Miss Bloom will be following right behind you." Fred glanced at Serina in question only to receive a smile and a nod signaling that he should go. Fred turned reluctantly and began down the spiral staircase and down the halls to the common room.

Serina turned back with an anxious expression for the head master and he began before she could. "I've been told that you know the fate of everyone here in this school, Miss Bloom. Is that true?" He sat down once again and Serina pressed forward with her hands clenched into fists held closely to her chest. "Yes Professor. Now I find that what I used to believe were impossible fantasies are horrifically real for all those how belong here. I want to stop these terrible things from happening but I'm not sure if it's my place to change the fate of others, though I'm sure it's not." The strain and compassion in her voice grew and the wizard looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "My dear, you have been given a great responsibility and I know that you wish to be relieved of it but I must ask you not to speak a word of what you know. If you do I fear that the fates of others will be put in danger if your knowledge reaches the ear s of an adversary. As a precaution we will be putting you into Professor Trilony's class to avoid any suspicions about any foresight that you that you can blame a misinterpreted divination." Serina grew only more troubled but knew that Dumbledore was in the right. All the terrible secrets she held would break the spirits and hearts of her comrades and the information about their whereabouts could put them in danger if she encountered an enemy lurking in the shadows.

"You are a remarkable girl, Miss Bloom, and though you are behind on your studies you will become a great witch." Though she was appreciative of his confidence she didn't see how it was possible. "But Professor I…" Dumbledore raised his hand silencing her protest. "You are capable of changing more than you think even if your knowledge is kept confidential. Don't ever forget that, it will serve you well in the future." Serina pondered this for a moment and kept it mind as a lesson to keep in mind. "You better hurry and go to bed, Miss Bloom. If you need any assistance what so ever you may come here." Serina thanked him and received directions to the female prefect's bathroom before leaving to get ready for bed. Having succeeded in sneaking past her dorm mates with her pajamas and a flask of bitter polyjuice potion she made her way to the bathroom. She uttered the password, which was 'mountain mists', and entered into the large bathroom that was thankfully lacking in other students. It had a large bath tub with a tower of soap dispensers at the center just like they had in the Goblet of Fire when Harry got into the male prefect bath with Cedric Diggery's help she hated to admit.

After having bathed and dressed in George's pajamas, she took the flask from her pants pocket along with a small pouch. After removing the lid from the flask, Serina opened the pouch and retrieved a single red hair from a cluster of them that Fred had cut off and placed in the pouch for her to use. Upon adding the hair to the opaque green concoction it bubbled slightly then settled. Serina drank the revolting liquid quickly and shuddered once before changing her appearance once again. Peeking out the door, Serina checked to see if anyone like Filch was patrolling but even if he was she was given a hall pass that would last her the entire year in case of emergency. The portraits all slept as her bare feet made little noise as she walked to the common room. With every location she passed came a thought from what she had read on a page or watched on a screen. For a moment Serina wondered what events would occur during her time in these classes and these halls, but then she remembered that she already knew everything that would happen and that disappointed her to an extent. The calm and warmth of the common room made Serina's spirits rise from her depression as she headed up to the dormitory where George and all of their dorm mates were deep asleep. In her exhaustion she fell into bed lightly not making a sound and falling asleep almost instantly in the comfort of the curtains that concealed her between the bed posts.

The morning was bright and the window in Fred's dormitory was set to have the sun wake him up when it rose into the sky. This made it his responsibility to wake up his other dorm mates. Of course he wasn't going to give them an easy wake up. The other two boys who Fred and George had roomed with for the past 5 years were named Aaron and Peter and they were to receive the usual Weasly wake up call. Fred grabbed the edge of Aaron's mattress and turned it slightly causing him to roll out of bed onto the floor with a yell and he did the same to Peter. "Well it's good to see you haven't changed." Peter said as he rose to the floor. "Where's George? Wasn't this tradition his idea to begin with?" Aaron stated. Fred turned to George's bed and saw that the curtains were completely drawn. "Guess he didn't want the sun to wake him up. We should get him for not waking up on time and breaking tradition." Fred said with a mischievous grin. All three of the boys approached Serina's drawn curtains and prepared for the attack. They chuckled and laughed as they threw open the curtains then they laughter slowly died down. The three of them all just stared in awe and confusion at what two of them thought was George. Serina still hadn't grown out of her sleeping habits so when the boy found her still asleep, she was curled up, hugging her pillow with a girlish expression on her sleeping face.

Aaron and Peter continued to stare until Fred took action and lifted the mattress out from under her. Serina's yell of surprise shook the other two boys from their questions and confusion. "Come along, George. Breakfast is waiting." Fred said leaning over the bed to see Serina rising from the floor. "I'll meet you there. Go on ahead you lot." She replied in her faked voice. After having dressed and packed her school bag she followed her brother and dorm mates to the Great Hall for breakfast which was laid out for them. Serina indulged herself in some oatmeal, a large glass of milk, bacon, and an apple to eat between classes. Everyone's eyes were on their schedules and there were mixed reactions throughout the room. Serina had yet to open hers due to the fact that she was just finishing her breakfast. She pushed her plate and away from her and chugged her massive glass of milk before slamming it down on the table with a gasp and grabbing up her envelope. She scanned the paper rather offhandedly knowing what she was going to read but still full of anticipation. "Transfigurations, good. Charms, good. Herbology, good. Divinations…okay. Potions…Potions!" This positive tone in her voice when she stated the final class made the people sitting around her look astonished.

"Yeah I know it's going to be a bore and what's worse we're taking the class with the slytherins." Peter said with a groan. "I can't wait!" "What!?" was their response to her exclamation. "You must be joking!" Aaron said after saving his glass of pumpkin juice from a meeting with the ground. Fred looked at Serina like she was speaking a dead language. "How can you be looking forward to a class with slytherins?" Serina realized the mistake had made in saying this and wished she could take it back for there was nothing she could say to make it sound better. "On top of that it's Snape we're talking about." Serina directed her gaze back at her schedule and didn't say another word on the matter.

Nothing of any importance happened in any of the early classes like charms and herbology, but transfiguration was a class that she did enjoy. That day they were trying to change a flower into a wooden flute as a warm up for the year. Serina got frustrated easily and when flailing flustered her wand flew from her hand to the front of the class room. Professor McGonagall watched as the stout wand clattered and settled before picking it up. Serina was about to hide her face in her arms out of embarrassment but stopped herself. McGonagall examined the wand as she walked over to return it to it's owner but failed to determine the meaning of the runes carved into the handle. "Here you are, Mr. Weasley." Serina took the wand back from her teacher with a thank you. "That's a very interesting wand; I've never seen those runes before." As McGonagall walked back to her desk Serina took a second look at the runes that had been pointed out. They looked familiar but Serina couldn't place it at the moment.

After having succeeded in at least turning the flower into a wooden one, the class ended and Serina was to move onward to the dungeons! Instantly images from AVPS and Snape and the students prancing of to the dungeons flashed through her head and Serina was sharing a laugh with herself and left Fred wondering what she was thinking that was so funny.

The dungeon was dark, dreary, and musty…just as Serina had always imagined it. Finding her seat in the classroom with only a couple of small windows and candles to light the space Serina didn't take notice of the fact that she was the only Griffindor who looked like they'd enjoy the class. Fred couldn't understand her strange behavior and didn't do anything to point it out seeing as Snape had started class. Serina hung on every word the potions teacher said and had to stifle a laugh when she thought of him saying 'Turn to page 394' which was one of her favorite lines. Also, she kept picturing Olivia, the girl who played Snape in their AVPS production, teaching the class in the funny voice she used for that particular role. Amid reminiscing in her head about all the Snape related jokes and a reference, Serina was following every single instruction to the mark for making an awakening potion. Snape's voice slithered through the air in the dungeon room and signaled that time was up. His intimidating dark figure strode past every caldron to determine whether or not the student he stood before had failed or not.

He came to the twins and examined the contents of Fred's caldron first with a shiftless expression. "As always Mr. Weasley you have succeeded in leaving you work incomplete to socialize about useless topics with your counterpart." Snape said glancing to Serina. She had to admit that he was right. Fred had been questioning Serina during class about how she could entertain herself in this class and in doing so forgot that he had his own work to do. Snape stepped over to Serina's caldron and expected to see an exact replica of the concoction that belonged to her twin. Serina hadn't expected to do well at all in this class from hearing how relentless Snape was but jumped a bit when she could hear the entire class lean forward to see the calculating expression that didn't often come to Snape's face. Serina turned her head and looked around to see if anyone's expression gave the impression that she had done something wrong. Snape withdrew a flask from his cloak pocket and scooped some of the watery violet liquid into it. He strode over to a Griffindor who was having trouble staying awake despite the apparent earth shaking event that was occurring and opened his mouth and poured in Serina's finished work. Serina's conscience ran like wild for the next couple seconds. What if she had mixed the potion incorrectly and caused some sort of dangerous reaction. Her anxiety left her the moment the fellow student shot up straight in his seat, wide awake.

Snape's expression reverted back to its apathetic nature and the students all returned to their relaxed positions. The potions master strode back over to Serina swiftly and stopped to look at her with an intense and computing gaze. "It seems Mr. Weasley that you have finally decided to take an interest in your success in this class. Perhaps your double will follow in your example." Serina tried to hide her appreciation for his praise though a hint of it may have slipped out seeing as how the professor standing before her raised a brow ever so slightly at her. Class was dismissed and Serina stood to leave, following close behind Fred leaving Snape with his suspicions.

"What was that? How is it that you made that potion so well when you have been doing nothing but drinking them all summer?" Fred asked somewhat impressed. "You'd be amazed how well you can do something when you actually take an interest in it." She said with a content expression. Fred pondered this. "Anyway, I have to go to divinations. I'll see you in the common room." Fred waved goodbye as she ran backwards down the corridor before spinning out the exit onto the crisp green grass to cross over to the tower where divinations was held. The stairs she had to ascend were worse than the ones at her school and she was thankful for the large cushioned chairs placed in the class room. She sat at a table and made herself comfortable by picking up everything that had been set out on the table which included a crystal ball, a tea pot, a tea cup, and various other fortunes telling objects that she had seen in books. Serina wanted to believe that this class would be more entertaining and less awkward that it was made out to be but unfortunately that didn't happen. Right off the bat, Serina knew that she was in for a lot of questioning looks and quick and offhand explanations. Professor Trilony came into the class and greeted the students as she always did in a whimsical and sprinkled in insanity kind of way. She glanced over all of the students and stopped when she looked at Serina. Serina tried to look relaxed but she couldn't hide her panic thoughts from herself. Trilony slowly turned her head and looked off into the empty space of class. "I sense that there is someone here. Someone who knows…knows who will live and who will die…" Murmurs flooded the class and Serina stayed silent laying her head on the table. Despite Dumbledore saying that this class would hide her knowledge with good excuses it would still be difficult to do so. Serina sat up can looked at the tea leaves in her tea cup forming ominous figures. "This is going to be a long year."


	10. Rumors and Phrophecies

Not long after the first few weeks of school, it was time for quiditch tryouts. The entire team was there and Serina was beyond nervous about how her performance would be. First they tested the new comers who were having their first chance at trying out for the team. Serina was disappointed in most, but saw a handful that had promise. The newbies were tried and tested quickly and sent away to retest last year's team. Serina mounted her broom rather easily and kicked off the ground along with other the team members. Despite the fact that she had learned how to fly she was no match for George who had flown for years. She had slight difficulty keeping up with the team and feared that she wouldn't make the team for George this year.

You're looking a little shaky there, George. Did you eat something bad at breakfast." asked Angela from another broom. "Yeah I'll be feeling better later." Serina replied, thankful for the excuse to have arisen. Serina had never seen how important the beaters were until she actually was one. The bludgers were relentless and Serina often had to have George save her from her slip ups. It was only towards the end of their try out game that Serina finally started to get ahold of her skill. Everyone returned to the field and placed their equipment back in their lockers. Sadly, some of the old team was removed to make place for the new talent but this group of people did not include Serina. She was relieved that she had managed to keep hold of George's position on the team. The first game would take place in exactly a week but in the meantime Serina had other things to attend to and worry about.

Umbridge's classes were harsh and Serina had hated her long before she started posted her ridiculous rules banning the clubs and other such things. Putting aside what would happen later on, Serina did her best to keep up with the class and did the work as assigned. This pleased Professor Umbridge and she approached Serina on time after class making this statement, "It seems the rumors I heard about you being a terrible student were incorrect. I have some special duties in mind for you in the future." Serina didn't actually hear that finally sentence because she had simply continued to pack her school bag and walk out of the class room. She grinned at the taken aback expression Umbridge wore on her face as she left her without any care or response.

"You're going to get in trouble that way." said Fred as she joined him. "That's what we're known for aren't we why should we change?" Serina grinned somewhat evilly. Slightly taken aback by her expression he continued on. "That may be true but you don't want to draw attention to yourself or you'll end up staying late for detention like Harry is." Fred replied. Serina stopped short and looked at his with a confused gaze. "What? But…Harry isn't supposed to end up in detention with Umbridge until 4 months into school year. We've only been in school for a little less than a month." "Where have you been? It's already November. We have a quiditch game in 5 days, remember." Fred raised an eyebrow at her. Serina thought and began to remember the happenings of the past couple months. "Oh, so it is…" I thought you were acting kind of spacy the past couple months. Is it that 'time lapse theory' you told me about at the beginning of the year?" Fred used his fingers as quotations. "Must be." The class bell began to chime and the twin's conversation was cut short as they sprinted to charms.

That night Serina had to rush out of the great hall. Apparently she had taken a slightly less potent poly juice potion and was beginning to change back already. Thinking she had already changed back completely she ran into the girls bathroom. Apparently that wasn't going to work because the girls screamed when they saw a boyish looking ginger in their bathroom. Serina ran out apologizing and ran frantically down the hall to the dormitory. She hid her face from the other griffindors as she made her way up to her dorm room and was lucky to find it empty. She retrieved the poly juice potion and the pajamas and almost fell down the stairs as she ran past Peter and Aaron. They watched her go past the other students and out of the common room. "Did that girl just come from our dorm?" Peter asked. Aaron nodded and they stared after her.

The days passed and Serina was hoping they would let it go but it didn't take long for Aaron and Peter to get curious about Serina's comings and goings from their dorm. "Hey George, do you have a girl friend?" Serina almost spat up her pumpkin juice at the question. "N-no." was her replied. "Then who's the girl we saw leaving the common room with your pajamas the other night?" Peter asked. "Girl?" Fred glanced at Serina knowingly. "Yeah, she had long blondish brown hair. You know her, Fred?" Aaron asked turning the other twin. "Actually yes." Fred began. "No, but I do know she doesn't go here. I wonder what she's doing here." Serina was flustered thinking how much he would say. "It's official, she's a mystery girl!" Peter announced pointedly. "What's going on here?" said a familiar voice from behind the twins. They turned to face the trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had been the one who spoke and Aaron was quick to answer. "There's a mystery girl running around the school. The first time we saw her she was coming out of our dorm." Ron looked at Fred for an explanation and Fred nodded towards Serina letting Ron understand.

"This girl may just be a ghost you didn't notice before." Hermione said putting in a logical answer. "Impossible. We physically bumped into her, she didn't pass through us." Peter stated. "What do you say Harry? Are you going to take a stab at finding out who she is?" Aaron asked seeing if the boy who lived would be up to it. "I don't have the time. With Dumbledore gone and all the chaos Umbridge is causing I have to think of a way for actually learn how to defend ourselves against all the dark magic out there." This relieved Serina and gave her the ability to continue eating her breakfast then made a statement. "Try walking past the tapestry of the troll in the tutu a few times." Everyone raised an eyebrow questioningly at her as she took a bite of her waffle. She looked around at her judging companions and defended herself saying, "Don't look at me like that. I know what I'm thinking." She stood up grabbing her school bag. "I have divinations class now and I hate when Trilony says she predicted I would be late. I'll see you all later." The entire group stared at her as she left the great hall. "Are you sure he's not still sick from those experiments over the summer, Fred?"

Serina barely made it to her cushioned seat in the divinations tower and found herself staring at a crystal ball with swirling purple smoke within it. Serina found the lesson droll and saw no interest in it. She spent much of the class holding the crystal ball in her hands and day dreaming about the coming events of the year and her past back in her dimension. Trilony was traveling around the class asking the students what they were seeing inside the crystal. Serina was still day dreaming when the Professor came to her and assumed she was simply becoming in tune with her inner eye. "My dear, what is it that you see that has you so transfixed?" Serina came to her senses when Trilony took the sphere from her grasp. Serina looked at her nervously trying to find an answer. She was stopped when she noticed the fogged appearance of her teacher's eyes. "Hello? Professor? Are you alright?" Serina spoke waving her hand in front of her teacher's face.

"I see…" Trilony's voice was raspy and echoed just as it had in the Prisoner of Azkaban causing Serina to jump back into her seat with surprise. "I see a Miss with soft russet hair and envy green eyes. She has vast powers but her future is laden with agony and sorrow. She will be consumed by her own power while saving many at the expense of her life…" Serina's skin paled and the students in class murmured minus one who had been busy taking down the exact words uttered by their teacher. The words haunted Serina and just as her encounter with Aaron and Peter had become known to the students so would this prophecy of which she knew nothing.


	11. Frightening Impresions

It's just like Dumbledore said in Harry's first year, even if something is kept secret the entire school would find out about it. The great hall was abuzz with talk Trilony's prediction and all the while there was an ominous pit in Serina's stomach as she dug into her plate. Serina felt as though she had been permanently marked with a bad omen. She was drawn out of her depression by a friendly hand placed on her shoulder. She turned away from her meal to come face to face with Harry who had a questioning expression on his visage. "What's wrong George? You've been acting rather odd since this morning." Harry asked. "It's just one of those days you know; nothing to worry your head over." "If you say so. So I guess that girl your roommates saw is causing quite a lot of talk." Harry began as he sat down next to Serina. "Yeah, what do you think about it?" Serina was desperate to hear the opinion of someone she trusts. "Dumbledore told me that Trilony was normally not good with predictions but when she makes a prediction like the one everyone's talking about she's always right."

This didn't reassure Serina in the slightest. It only assured her that her future wouldn't be a kind one and that she would have to abandon everything to save those around her. "Hey George, could you show me what you were talking about when you mentioned the tapestry this morning." Serina nodded and stood to lead him up the stair case and through the corridors in front of the tapestry. Serina crossed her arms and stood with her hip jutted out to the side slightly, a grin spread across her face. Harry found this pose somewhat odd for George but brushed it off. "So what do I have to do?" Harry asked. "All we have to do is pass in front of the wall five times while thinking of what we need the most." "If you say so." Harry walked next to Serina as they passed in front of the wall by the tapestry. Serina knew her mind would wander and start wishing to be home so she focused her thoughts on wishing for what Harry wanted.

Upon their fifth pass in front of the wall it began to dissolve into a pair of wooden doors. Harry watched it awestruck at what he was seeing; Serina simply smiled at his expression. Harry kept his distance for a moment until Serina approached the door and held it open for him to enter, gesturing him in. Harry looked at her questioning the knowing grin on her face before entering through the doors. Serina waited outside to hear his reaction and finally heard the impressed gasp from within the echoing space. She chuckled as she walked in. "Well, can you use this place for teaching us all a little defense against the arts, Professor Potter?" He turned to her with a bemused countenance then smiled broadly. "This is perfect, George. How did you know about it?" Harry asked. "Before me and Fred gave you the marauders map I was looking it over and saw something strange. Someone was walking into the wall we just walked through. I wanted to see if it was some sort of secret door but I couldn't find anything. I started pacing in front of the wall wanting to find the door then they just appeared. I call it the room of requirement." Serina said apologizing to J.K. Rowling in her head. Harry turned back to the room to give it a once over. There were mirrors lining the room, dummies here and there and a notice board placed right next to the freshly lit fire place.

"George, you don't know how much this is going to help us. George?" Harry turned back to face the twin but saw nothing but an empty space and an open door. He stepped out into the hall having heard running footsteps but only caught a glimpse of a cloak snapping as it disappeared around the corner. Serina ran towards the bathrooms to hide but to no avail seeing as she had already changed long before she reached it. She sighed resigning and took her time getting to the dormitory seeing as most of the students were asleep. Just as a precaution Serina pulled the hood that was part of her cloak over her head to hide her face. She took her time walking through the halls not knowing that a slytherin was walking to the dungeons right behind her.

"I'd know those hand me down clothes anywhere. Having a nice stroll, Weasley?" Draco sneered. "Oh wizard god, not you." Serina sneered back turning to face him. Her eyes were hidden from Draco's vision but her obvious frown was apparent on her face along with strands of brown hair draped over her shoulders. "You aren't Weasley, You must be that mysterious girl that everyone has taken an interest in. You must love getting all this attention." Every word was driving more hate into Serina's frown until she finally couldn't listen to him anymore. "For the love of Zefron, please shut your trap. Everyone hates you and if you don't change your attitude now then you aren't going to be able to survive here much longer, Dorko Mouthfly." Serina uttered every word with a sense of derision. "Who do you think you are addressing me like that!?" Draco was surprised and full of rage but was cut short. Serina was laughing wildly almost cackling at his outburst of anger. Draco was disturbed by this figure standing before him who was clutching her sides trying to control her laugher, her eyes still over shadowed.

Serina settled herself and faced him with a sinisterly amused grin spread widely on her face. The ominous image of the young girl before him frightened Draco in a way he had never been frightened. The dark cloak was longer on the sleeves and fell down to the floor covering her feet and her hand showing only her nails and finger tips. A shadow cast by the hood prevented Draco from seeing her luminescent eyes and how calm they were. Seeing the terrifying being that stood before him, Draco's steady thoughts shifted into assuming that this girl was death manifested in front him. Serina raised a delicate finger at him and began to speak in a shallow and laughing voice. "Oh Draco; poor little Malfoy. You don't know what you're messing with. In the future the very person you will defy will become your down fall. You will become a coward. Unable to do as you are told an unsure of your own wishes. Talk big of your title as a pureblood while you can because in the future it will mean absolutely nothing." Draco's frame shook at her foreboding words and stood frozen in the clod echoing corridor. "Be wary of your choices, Malfoy. Sweet dreams." Serina spun about with a light chuckle, her cloak billowing behind her as she disappeared down the stair case and down the hall to the common room satisfied with her work. Draco, stunned by the unexpected encounter, stumbled down the cold stairs to the dungeon. Little did the pleased outside and the fearful slytherin know that a Griffindor had been lingering in the corridors.

"You're kidding right?" Hermione asked Harry over breakfast the next morning. "Would I be joking about someone who could force Draco to be that scared using just her words?" Harry responded. Ron was amazed. "I wish I could have been there to see his face." "So we finally got a scoop on the mystery girl." Peter mused. "From what Harry said she sounded terrifying. Do you think that prediction Trilony made about the girl was true? Maybe he powers comes with her being so scary." Aaron assessed. Serina could barely keep herself awake for long after the events of the previous night she couldn't seem to get any sleep. "Hey, George? Earth to George." Fred was waving a hand in front of Serina's face until she came to her sense. "Oh sorry. I'm just a little tired." "You should get some caffeine in your system if you want to play well in the game today." Ron said. "Yes, we don't want any accidents on the pitch. It seems to be a common occurrence." Hermione stated. Serina chuckled in agreement and forced herself to choke down a cup of coffee. "Come on you two. The quiditch pitch awaits." Harry and Serina followed Fred's orders and followed him out to what would be the twins' last game and the only one Serina would ever play.


	12. Odd Behavior

In the team's tent, Serina was suiting up for the game and for the first time she could remember she got to hold a beaters bat. During the play production she didn't even get to pretend to do anything on the field; her only responsibility was to hold a plastic yellow bat and to one time get hit in the stomach with it by Courtney a.k.a. Fred. Now was her chance to out her newly gained skills to use. Serina's knees were shaking just as they did before she went on stage. The game's commentator was already getting excited and revving up the crowd the game. Serina gave a wide yawn and rubbed an eye. Fred took note of this and made it a priority to keep a closer eye on her than usual.

The Griffindor team mounted their broom and flew out onto the quiditch pitch where they were met by an uproar of cheers. Serina kept a firm hold on the beaters bat making sure it wouldn't slip through her fingers and kept an eye out for bludgers. The bludgers never gave Serina any space for her to relax or catch her breath. She became drowsy and exhausted and Fred noticed this and flew to her side. "You take it easy, Serina. I'll handle the hard stuff." "Thank you, Fred." The game went rather smoothly, Griffindor was in the lead, and there were only a few more minutes left to the game. Just when Serina thought she could get ready to touch down on the pitch there was a panicked announcement for the commentator and a gasp from the crowd. "There's a bludger chasing after the Griffindor seeker!" exclaimed the commentator. Serina turned her broom about and spotted Harry darting after the snitch and the bludger was right behind him. Fred was all the way on the other side of field and there was no way he'd reach Harry in time. "I've got your back, Harry!" Serina leaned as far forward on her broom as she could, forcing it to fly at highest speed it was capable of. The bludger was closing in on Harry as he was nearing the snitch, but just as it was about to make contact and send Harry's broom spiraling Serina swung the beaters bat in a last ditch effort and sent it flying across the field.

Serina was spinning forward in several front flips before stopping and being met by many cheers from the bleachers filled with griffindors in front of her. "An amazing save made by George Weasley! Thanks to him Harry Potter has caught the snitch and Griffindor has won!" The entire team was celebrating and doing victory laps around the field and Fred flew to Serina's side giving her a pat on the back before joining the team gathered together on their brooms. Serina smiled and just as she moved to join the team she saw something out of the corner of her eye. One of the slytherin beaters took advantage of a passing bludger coming within his reach and swung his bat, hurling it straight at Serina. Unprepared for this sudden attack, Serina tried raising her beaters bat for protection. Her reaction was too sluggish and too late and Serina was hit squarely in the chest and was knocked from her broom. Having the air blown out from her lungs left Serina unable to scream for help and the pain in her chest was so great she fell unconscious. "George Weasley is falling to quiditch pitch!" exclaimed the commentator. The entire team turned around in alarm to see George's limp figure plummeting to ground. "George!" Fred was in extreme alarm, and seeing as he had the fastest broom on the team Harry took off in a nose dive towards his companion. Harry's arms outstretched in front of him leaving his broom without control. Serina fell heavily into Harry's arms and the two of them tumbled off the broom and rolled to a stop on the grass; Harry holding Serina tight like a protective cocoon. He quickly released her when she winced and screamed, half conscious of the pain she was in. The team landed on the field and ran over to their two team mates as a stretcher was run out to carry Serina to the hospital wing. The team followed the stretcher to the hospital wing but Harry and Fred stayed behind to speak with Umbridge who was standing just outside the stadium.

"What's the matter, boys? You have such sour faces for winners of a quiditch match." She said in the unbearably sugary sweet voice she always used. "You're going to do something about that aren't you?" Fred asked. "About what?" she said with a smile. "About our friend being attacked after the whistle blew." Harry said with a sense of scorn. "I will not tolerate the lack of sportsmanship in your tone. From now on you two and Mr. George Weasley will be banned from the quiditch team. Now I suggest you be on your way before I change my mind to be so merciful." Seeing as there was nothing within their power that they could do they followed after the rest of the team to the hospital wing.

When the two of them arrived the team was along one side of the bed and Hermione and the Weasley children were on the other. Serina had not regained consciousness and Madame Pomfrey was trying her best to work around the visitors. "How is he?" Fred asked take hold of Serina's hand. No one but Harry noticed stumbling tone of voice and the worries way he stoked the back of George's hand with his thumb. The Hermione and team were too busy listening to Madame Pomfrey's diagnosis and the Weasleys didn't seem to be bothered by the twin's new approach to their relationship. "Fred and George been acting strange all year; especially George. They've been a lot closer, Fred has been overly protective, and they've been keeping to themselves a lot. Just what are they up to?"(What Harry would think if he had watched OHSHC: "Th-They're not like _that,_ are they!?")

Thinking too much about the condition of the twins, Harry had completely missed the diagnosis and everyone was being shooed out except for Fred who stayed behind to listen to instructions Madame Pomfrey had for him. Just as he left he saw the nurse pull out a familiar bottle of skele-grow and turned to Hermione for answers. "So how badly was he hurt?" Harry asked concernedly. "He just has some broken ribs and a couple bruises. He should be out of there by tomorrow." Hermione answered. Harry brooded over the questions forming in his mind and made plans to have them answered one way or another.

That night when the entire common room was free of disturbance, Harry lifted himself from the comfort of his bed and threw the invisibility cloak over himself. He exited through the portrait hiding the common room and made his way down corridors and stair ways to the infirmary. "There's something suspicious about the way Fred has been treating George this year. It's almost like George has made Fred act more politely towards him for some reason; and Fred is always taking on extra work for George and making excuses for him. I have a feeling George has changed." Harry arrived at the hospital wing thankful that Madame Pomfrey wasn't patrolling it at the moment and walked over to George's cot. Not wishing to wake the person he had under suspicion he didn't dare make a noise or for touch him. His fellow student was facing away from him but even from behind Harry could tell something was different. Walking silently around to the other side to get a closer look at his visage Harry found himself questioning his senses.

Serina was sleeping peacefully but with a slightly pained expression. "Who is this girl? She couldn't possibly be…" before Harry could complete his thought, heard the latch to the door open behind him. He quickly moved to the bed opposite Serina's as Madame Pomfrey entered the room followed by Fred. They walked over to Serina's cot and Madame Pomfrey left Fred to take care of their business. "Hey, Serina. Wake up, you can stop faking now." Fred said as he shook her shoulder. "Serina? So that's her name. And what does he mean faking?" Harry questioned now what he was hearing.

Without warning, Serina sat up straight in bed with a wince, wide awake. Harry was surprised and let out the slightest of noises. The two he was watched didn't seem to notice so he continued to stand by. "Thank god. I was thinking I'd have to pretend to be asleep 'til next morning. I didn't know George was _this_ popular." Serina answered. "I knew it. That's voice belongs to the mystery girl. How does Fred know her? Where is George?" Harry thought to himself. "Here's the polyjuice potion." Fred handed Serina a flask and Harry was in total surprise. "I hate this stuff. It's so gross. Couldn't Sirius or Lupin make it taste even a little better?" She said opening the flask anyway. "At least it's not as bad as skele-grow. How are your bones healing?" Fred asked concerned. "I'm better than I was a couple hours ago." Serina hung her head back as she swallowed the entire contents of the flask. Harry, still pondering how this girl knew Sirius and Lupin, watched as Serina's form shifted and became that of the missing twin. Harry's hand flew to his mouth when he noticed Serina looking directly across the room at him through the eyes of George Weasley.

"Fred, it seems you favorite little hallow keeper is here." Serina said referencing the final Harry Potter book. "Who?" Fred asked. "Harry, come on out. I promise I'm not the grim reaper like Draco thinks." She said with a laugh and a wince. Harry stood reluctantly before revealing himself to the girl he thought was a threatening imposter and who turned out to be the miserable and helpless girl from Trilony's prophecy. "What gave me away?" Harry asked wanting to see if she had used some sort of power mentioned in Trilony's prediction. "Let's just say I get an irksome feeling when I'm being watched. Also, you tend to do this by habit." Serina responded with a chuckle. Harry could see that Serina posed no threat and was a kindhearted girl who he could trust still one question remained.

"So, where's George?"


	13. Really Family

"He's where?"

Harry and Hermione were having a hard time believing what Serina and Fred were describing to them in the corner of the library in a set of comfy chairs. "He's in a dimension where magic is not present in any human bloodlines; that's my world. We've been able to get in contact with him using the flu powder communication system that Sirius used to talk to Harry last year in the common room." Serina explained. "How is he doing?" Hermione asked. "Luckily he ended up arriving during the summer and my friends were able to meet him before anyone discovered him to give him a hand with keeping his identity and my disappearance a secret. Having them be here would be no different than me being here." Serina answered. "It seems you have some very trustworthy friends." Harry said. "They are and I miss them dearly which is why we are trying our hardest to figure out how I got here and how me and George will manage to get back." Serina said with sincerity. "Don't worry, Serina. I'm sure we'll figure out how to get you home before the school year is over." Hermione said comfortingly.

The bell rang and the students sprang to their feet running in opposite directions to their classes. Just before they left the library Serina stopped herself and called for Harry. Harry turned back to face her and questioned her about his summoning. "Christmas is just around the corner Harry and that being the case I need to warn you." Serina clasped one of his hands in hers and faced him with a girlish pleading expression. "Please be mindful when you dream. It will help keep others safe." Harry's face was full of worry and question. "I'm sorry to concern you with this but just trust me ok?" Harry nodded and Serina's grave expression switched to a thankful one. "Thank you for understanding. I'll see you later okay?" Serina waved goodbye as she made her way to divinations and her words echoed strongly in Harry's mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What!? Dad got hurt!?" Ron exclaimed. Serina's head snapped up from her book and a half surprised half concerned expression. Ron was reading a letter sent to him from Mrs. Weasley about a report from the ministry about Mr. Weasley being attacked by a snake of some sort. Everyone realized that Harry and Serina were wearing the exact same expression at that moment but said nothing about it. The two of them shared a glance. "How did you know?" Harry thought. "How did this happen?" Serina thought.

Serina, Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys were in agitation all week and were eager to head home to the burrow. They were all relieved when Christmas vacation finally came and they were saved from Umbridge's tyranny. They were even more so when they saw that Mr. Weasley was safe and well. Though he wasn't in perfect condition and had a bandage or two it was better than the alternative. This vacation was also very relieving for Serina because for the next couple weeks she wouldn't have to disguise herself and could look at her own face in the mirror. Dinner was amazing as Mrs. Weasley's always was and they eventually left the dinner and gathered in the living room to hand out Christmas presents. Before Serina could join the family in the living room Harry pulled her aside facing her with a serious façade. "Serina, I need you to tell me what you know will happen." "Harry, I wish I could believe me I do, but I can't risk anything going wrong by telling you that information." Serina's face was overflowing with apology but Harry pressed on. "Serina because you told me to be careful about my dreams I was able to pull my thoughts out of Voldemort's control and save Mr. Weasley. If it can save others you have to tell me what will happen!" Harry was demanding answers and refused to let Serina escape without receiving any, that is until he saw her eyes brimmed with tears. "Harry, please don't make me regret keeping what I know a secret more than I already will. All I can tell you is you must learn to cope with past loses before you can cope with the ones that are coming sooner than you think."

Harry calmed himself and apologized as Serina wiped away her tears. Harry's eyes were down cast but he looked back up to Serina's brightly forced smile when she said, "Now come on let's leave behind this dreary subject and rejoin our family." He smiled back and the two of them found their seats in the living room amongst the Weasly's. Everyone received the traditional Christmas sweater from Mrs. Weasley and some assorted candies, including Serina. "Here you go, dear. Merry Christmas." Mrs. Weasley handed Serina a lumpy package which Serina greeted with a surprised expression. "Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't possibly take George's present in his place. Please, just keep it until he gets back." "Don't be ridiculous. George's gift is on his desk in his room. This is your gift." Serina could tell from Mrs. Weasley's warm hearted smile that she meant every word of good will towardsher and accepted the gift with much gratitude. Serina removed the festive wrapping and found a violet sweater with a white 'S' sown to the front. Without a second thought Serina pulled it over her head.

She looked around at all the other matching sweaters and felt truly like a part of the family now. "Alright everyone, gather up for the picture. Serina give me a hand would you?" Serina ran over to Mr. Weasley who was holding the camera. "Do you know how to work the camera?" He asked as he fumbled over the controls. "Why don't we just cast a quick pic spell?" Serina answered in reply. "What's that?" "Sorry about my slang, Mr. Weasley; it's a spell that takes the picture for you." Serina waved her wand and the camera lifted itself out of Mr. Weasley's hands ready to take the picture. "You really have improved your spell casting, Serina." Serina copied Mr. Weasley's satisfied smile and thanked him before they rejoined the group poised for the photo. Serina bore the brightest smile of anyone and it was apparent when the photo developed and the image of her was laughing merrily and embracing Fred and Harry tightly. They all shared happy moments over the Christmas season. Serina tried her hand at picking out the good jelly beans from the bad along with Harry, Ron, and Fred. Fred was the first to go and he was lucky to avoid the sour look that went with a bad bean. "Wow, blueberry, how lucky." Fred said with a grin. Harry was up next and he popped a brown bean in his mouth hoping to get chocolate or coffee, then spitting it out declaring it to be dirt and receiving many laughs and chuckles. "Okay, Ron, your turn." Fred chortled. Ron grimaced and picked up a green bean hoping it would be pear and not frog legs. Ron's unusual expression caused Serina to speak up. "Tasting defeat there, Ron?" "Close." Ron responded spitting the bean into a trash can. Serina closed her eyes and reached into the box of bertie botts pulling out a brown bean. "Looks like you're eating dirt, Serina." Harry said taking revenge on the dirt bean he had eaten earlier. Serina tossed it in the air and caught it in her mouth before savoring it. "You'd be wrong there, oh chosen one. It is coffee; yum."

Unfortunately, moments like these were gone quickly and everyone was back to school work and Serina was back behind the guise of the missing twin. Now that the first half of the school year was over, Umbridge was in charge, and Harry had formed Dumbledore's army Serina was certain of the following things. Her and Fred would be leaving very shortly, Voldemort would attack Harry at the ministry of magic, and Sirius would be put in mortal danger.


	14. Don't Wanna See You Go

The D.A. was having its usual meeting in the room of requirement and they were all practicing their patronis. There were many miraculous animals. Luna had an energetic rabbit, Hermione had a unique otter, and Ron had a funny dog. Serina was waiting for just the right time to show off her patronis and she found a moment where everyone had calmed down to summon it. everyone starred for a moment as the iridescent blue light trickled from her wand in the most graceful way. Fred grinned as everyone's faces watch for something that would suit George's personality like a monkey or an animal involved with mischief. These expressions left their faces as strong legs and claws began to form and eventually a majestic mane came into sight. Once the lion was present before everyone, it released a bone shaking roar that caused all the other patroni to retreat to the corners of the room.

Serina and Fred laughed heartily as all the other members stared at the startling patronis in awe and even a little fear. Serina kneeled down by the lion and treated it as though it were her pet cat back at home. It sat down on its haunches and emitted a low purr. Seeing this made the other members of the D. A. settle down and approach Serina as she stood. "How can you be so calm around such a deadly animal?" asked one of the members. "Well it's my patronis it's not like it can hurt me." Serina responded calmly. "Has anyone seen, Cho?" asked one of Cho Chang's friends. "Now that you mention it, she isn't here yet." Harry stated. Right on cue, Cho came rushing into the room of requirement panting. "It's Umbridge's dispatch group. They followed me here." Everyone seemed panicked at this statement but Serina remained calm. It seemed as if everything was perfectly timed for Serina that day. She could hear Draco and his goons' running footsteps coming to the door and she walked towards the door to meet them. "George, what are you thinking!?" exclaimed a random member. Serina pulled the hood over her head and turned back to look at everyone with a disturbing grin on her shadowed face. "Don't worry I have this covered."

Everyone once again stared at Serina in fear as her robe suddenly became longer on her and it covered her feet and showed only her fingertips. She turned around and walked out the door before her long brown hair was visible to the onlookers. Draco and the other members of the dispatch group, including Filch, stopped short upon seeing Serina's ominous figure almost float and materialize from behind the wooden doors that hid the D.A. Serina altered her voice to that of the undertaker from Black Butler only with a slightly girlish twist to it. "Well. Well. Well, if it isn't my favorite little victim. How have you been, Draco?" Serina's white teeth shined menacingly and her head lolled to the side like a doll's. "I-Is this the girl you were talking about, Malfoy; the Grimm Reaper one?" said Goyel. "Oh so you've heard of me? I'm flattered. Now, my I ask you why you have come to bother me in my room of lost souls?" Serina said gesturing to the door behind her that she was enchanting to spout swirling gray smoke to leak out through the cracks.

From inside, some members of the D.A. had their ears pressed against the door and were listening in. "Is that a girl out there?" said one boy who was straining his ear to hear more. "I don't hear George at all." Said a girl. "I think they said she was the Grimm Reaper and she said something about a room of souls." Said the boy again. "Sounds fascinating." Luna interjected.

Needless to say the slytherins in Umbridge's dispatch group were terrified and backed away. Filch needed more convincing, so Serina cast on more quick enchantment in her head and opened the door. The D.A. inside panicked and thought that George had gone insane that is until they saw Filch's terrified expression. He was tumbling backwards over his feet because what he and the slytherins were seeing in place of every D.A. member's face was a haunting, moaning, evil soul. "Kekekeke…" Serina's cackle shook the spirits of both the D.A. and the dispatch group. "Would you all like to join them?" Serina said, lolling her head in the direction of the D.A. members and smiling in at them. Some of the girl's inside screamed and the boy groaned as they covered their ears. These noises came through the enchanted door as moans of pain and terror. This final nudge pushed the dispatch group of Filch and slytherins over the edge and they ran and pushed their way, tearing down the hall.

Serina watched them and clutched her sides as she walked away down the hall and almost dissolved behind the corner. The D.A. slowly peeked out the door, the enchantments having been removed, and looked up and down the hall ways. "Who was that? I'd like to meet her." Luna said in calm interest. "She was terrifying. I hope we don't run into her again." Cho said shuddering. "By the way where did George go?" Luna pointed out. Harry made a quick save and told everyone that in case the dispatch group came back that everyone should return to their dorms. Everyone took his words seriously and swiftly returned to their dormitories.

"That was way too close." Ron said with a sigh. "Yeah, Serina almost changed in front of everybody." Harry responded in equal relief. "I can't believe I'm saying this but it's a good thing that Umbridge's henchmen came along when they did." The three of them nodded and Hermione joined them from the corner where she was storing equipment. "We can't keep risking having her change like that. Next time she might change in the middle of class." She said. Fred thought this over. "We'll have to worry about it later, we have to get back to our dorms before Filch comes back." Ron said. Everyone nodded in agreement and slowly made their way out of the room of requirement and dashed up the stairway to the dormitories.

The O.W.L.s were beginning the day after and Unbridge's enforced use of those blasted quills was already taking a toll on the students who hadn't experienced the pain of using them in detention. The first set of owls had just concluded and Harry was desperate to return to his dorm and bandage the cuts on his hand. Just as he placed a foot on the staircase, he heard someone weeping. Harry turned about to see Fred and Serina comforting a small and scared looking second year boy who was clutching his hand. "Don't worry. It'll be over sooner than you think." Serina said in a somewhat maternal tone. "If you just don't think about it, it won't hurt that bad." Fred said. Serina looked up and met Harry's gaze and stood to approach him. "Are you doing alright, Harry?" She asked with her brows drawn together. "Yeah, I'm alright. How about you? You shouldn't even have to do this." Harry stated. "That's okay; I won't have to deal with it much longer. You see me and Fred are dropping out to start his and George's joke shop in Diagon Alley." Serina's sincere smile confirmed Harry of her truthfulness. "I that's you're intention then feel free to use the money I won in the tri wizard tournament to help you guys start up." Harry said kindly. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry was going to miss Serina's bright smile and unique if not horrifying sense of humor. "I'm going to miss having you around." He said solemnly. "Oh come on, don't look like that. I may be going home soon, though I don't know when, but it's not like we won't see each other again." "Can you be sure about that?" Harry's question was logical and sincere. "We can always talk through the flu powder system and maybe if I'm lucky I can come back someday. I think I'd make a better wizard than I would a muggle." Serina said with a giggle. Harry smiled. "I agree."

The young boy had calmed down and gone back to his dormitory. "Come along, George. We have a lot of 'studying' to do for the O.W.L.s tomorrow." Fred called to Serina. "Oh crap, you're right! I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Be ready for something big." Serina ran off after Fred before Harry could even respond. "What exactly does that mean?"

The O.W.L.s continued quietly the next morning and it seemed as though everything would go along as it would have any other day under Umbridge's rule. That was until roll call came along. "Fred Weasley." There was silence and heads turned all over the room. Umbridge marked him absent and continued. "George Weasley." Another pause, Harry wondered what was going on. After having marked both twins absent and moving through roll call Umbridge told the present students to begin the test. All that could be heard throughout the great hall were scratching quills, the ticking of the clock and hisses of pain. In the near silence a new sound echoed in the great Hall. Everyone's heads turned as a knock on the immense wooden doors became apparent to everyone. Umbridge made her way down the hall as she went to answer the door. Upon opening them she found that no one was there. Figuring that it had simply been her mind playing tricks on her she turned back to face the students. A sudden wind blew in through the door along with a cheerful and familiar laughter. All the students rose to their feet and watched in amazement as the Weasley twins sent fireworks into the air from their brooms. Papers flew, students cheered and the twins passed each other in the air receiving high fives. "Hey George are you ready for the big one?" Fred called over. "Way ahead of you." Serina retrieved a large red striped firework from her school bag and lit it with a fire spell and tossed it in the air. The firework erupted and the sparks formed to create a large dragon that began to chase a frantic Umbridge out into the hall where it's fiery jaws clapped down on her creating a large flare that sent all of the rules she had posted up in flames and left her singed from head to toe.

The students cheered all the more loudly as they followed the flying twins out into the court yard in front of Hogwarts. The two of them tossed some fireworks in the air simultaneously forming the 'W' meant for Weasley. Just as they were about to fly far away from Hogwarts, Serina turned about on her broom and flew just above the students. "Hey Harry!" She called down to him. Harry looked up to Serina with a curious expression. Serina pulled her hood over her head and as though she had control over her change, the robe became large and covered her hands minus her dainty fingertips and her hair turned brown and grew to hang over her shoulders. Her shadowed face revealed only her disturbing smile. In her creepy imitation of the undertaker, Serina said, "Tell Draco the Grim Reaper says hello." The on looking students were filled with mixed feelings of terror, confusion and speculation. Serina giggled at their expressions then waved bidding Harry, Ron, and Hermione a fond farewell before taking off after her twin, unsure of what their next step would be.


	15. Falling Back

"Wake up, Serina!"

"Gah!"

Fred's magically amplified voice shook the floor beneath Serina and she fell out of bed. Luckily the floor of the Weasley twin's new home was carpeted and the landing was somewhat comfortable. Serina was up on her feet in a matter of moments seeing as today they were finally getting their first shipment of products they had ordered months in advance to have made in mass quantities. Serina searched through her drawer and slipped on a pair of dark jeans, some leather boots, and a red tank top. As she ran down stairs to join Fred in the shop they had been living above for the past week, Serina tied Mrs. Weasley's hand knitted sweater around her hips.

"How do they look?" Fred answered her enthusiastic question by pushing the box of shipments towards her. There were many products that Serina knew of already like the decoy detonators, fainting fancies, love potions, instant darkness powder, patented daydream charms, and much more. Then Serina came upon a peculiar item that she hadn't seen before. Serina held up and long black cloak with a hood questioningly. "What on earth is this?" She asked her business partner curiously. I little last minute product I thought up after the little scare you put on at the room of requirement. I call it 'The Cloak of the Hogwarts Reaper.'" Serina uttered a confused 'huh' as George pulled the cloak over his head. When the cloak fell to the ground and the hood lay over his head, Serina saw Fred's figure become hers and what looked like locks of brown hair drape down from beneath the hood. Also, there was an eerie smile plastered on his face and when he spoke he sounded like Serina did when she taunted Draco. "What do you think?" Fred spoke in a hollow voice. "I'm thinking it will be one of the scariest and most popular Halloween costumes ever. There will be mes running around everywhere." She said with a chuckle.

George removed the cloak and handed it to Serina who placed it on the table and grabbed her own cloak and pulled the hood over her head. "I don't need a magical one. I'm the original." Her hollow and eerie voice both shook and impressed Fred. "You put up the sign and decorations outside while I get everything in here ready." Serina nodded from beneath her hood and followed him outside to setup all the things they had had shipped in to adorn the outside of the shop. The arrangement of everything was complicated but it only took Serina a little more than an hour to figure it out and put everything in place. While she was outside there were a few frightened faces from on lookers who saw her wearing he dark cloak and when she waved at them and smiled they sped quickly away which made her laugh.

Once the arrangements outside were complete, Serina returned to the inside of the shop that was nearly done. She assisted Fred with shelving the last of the products and each of them took their time to look at and admire their work. Fred glanced to the side surprised to see that Serina looked solemn. "George would love to be here right now…" Fred smiled solemnly. "Yeah, I bet." Serina blinked back some teas and smiled brightly.

~Meanwhile at Serina's House~

"So how did the test go, George?" Conner asked and George removed the spell that disguised him. "I can't believe I aced it." George replied. "Serina will be happy to hear that." Sean said with a grin.

Then at the exact same time as though they had a telepathic force between the George and Serina both said, "Looks like my work is done here."

The lights inside the shop flickered once and Fred and Serina stared up at the lights. The lights began to flicker more and more. "What's going on with the electricity?" Serina asked. "It could be a prank." Fred reasoned. The lights were flickering at an alarming rate and a sudden wind blew the doors open with a loud bang. Serina felt a strange sensation travel from her head to her feet and she turned to Fred in realization. "Fred!" Serina ran towards him from behind the counter in the shop with her hands outstretched. "Serina!?" Fred turned about and each out hand out to grab hers but was too late. Serina felt herself falling and fell into darkness. Everything around her disappeared and cold wind swirled around her as she fell. She opened her eyes and when she thought she would be opening up to nothing she saw a figure falling in the opposite direction. George was tumbling in the direction Serina was falling from, his bright red hair clearly visible to her. The two of them made eye contact for a moment and then passed each other and vanished from sight.

The wind stopped and Serina found herself sitting on a hard wood floor. "Hey what happened to the lights!?" said a familiar male voice. "George, are you okay?" said a familiar female voice. The lights flickered slightly and then came back on in full brightness. Sedona, Conner, and Sean looked to where George had been sitting and instead saw their dear friend clad in a dark cloak. "Serina!" They all screamed joyfully as they lifted her to her feet and embraced her tightly. "I'm home!? It's so good to see you all again!" Serina said pulling the hood off her head. "We've missed you so much, even though you've only been gone for a month!" Sean stated. "Only a month?" Serina questioned. "Forget the details. Tell us everything!" Sedona demanded. Serina smiled and had them all sit down to retell the happenings at Hogwarts that year.

Only a month had passed after Serina's return home and she had been receiving regular flu powder messages from Fred, George, Harry and the others while her parents were asleep. One night while Serina was busy typing a story on her laptop, preparing for an upcoming event, there was a voice coming from the fireplace. "Hello there, Miss Reaper." called Fred's voice from the fire. Fred and George's faces were smiling at her through the flickering green flames. "Hello, you guys. How's the shop doing?" "It's doing really well and people really love the grim reaper robes." George said with a chuckle. "Hey Serina was up with the wig?" Fred asked. Serina removed the long blonde braided wig and responded, "Oh it is part of my costume for a convention I'm going to tomorrow. I'm hosting a panel on writing fan fictions. I just finished posting one on the internet now." Serina said gesturing to the laptop. "Oh, what's it called?" Fred asked.

"Banished Alchemist."

Serina's adventure is not near over. To continue following her adventure read my story Banished Alchemist then read the sequel to this story which will be titled Worlds: Accidental Killer.

Thank you for your loyalty.


End file.
